


The Real Swan

by mayhemprincess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemprincess/pseuds/mayhemprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the genderbending Swan Queen series. </p><p>She spent all her life hiding who she really was. Got involved with her best friend to make sure he didn't leave. Now ten years later the result of that relationship comes looking for his birth mother...only to find SHE's been gone for years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-

He entered his apartment with a sigh. It had been a sucky day. Sure, he got the guy and the bounty, but he still felt like shit. _'I wonder why that is?'_ He asked himself sarcastically, looking at the box in his hands.

Walking over to the counter, he pulled a cupcake out of the box and put a star shaped candle on top of it. Lighting it up, he stared at it.

"Another banner year."

He knew it was stupid, but he still closed his eyes and blew out the candle, wishing with all his heart that he didn't have to be alone on his birthday…actually, if that meant a beautiful woman, he certainly wouldn't complain…

Suddenly the doorbell rang. _'No Way.'_

Yes, it was even more stupid to entertain the thought that his wish could have come true, but as he moved to open the door, his mind kept asking for a woman to be on the other side of that door…But maybe that was the _**lower**_ part of him, not his mind, talking.

He pulled the door open and felt like pouting. It was a kid. Of course his wish didn't come true. His wishes never came true.

"So much for a beautiful woman." He muttered to himself annoyed. "Uh? Can I help you?"

The boy hesitated, looking a bit intimidated and confused. "Is…I mean…does Emma Swan… live here?"

Great. Just what he needed tonight. How the hell did he even began explaining…how does one tell a kid…? He supposed could lie, but to be honest he was just too tired, lonely and horny to even bother.

"I do. But the name's Emmett now."

The kid's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh…"

**_TRS- _TRS-_ _TRS__ **

**__ **

' _What the hell am I doing?'_

One moment he was in the middle of his birthday tradition of…spending it alone. The next, some kid was at his door looking for him…well, for Emma. Thing is he hadn't been Emma in almost five years; he even had the body parts to prove it.

For a second Emmett had thought he'd managed to scare the kid off with the revelation of his now male status, and would have the rest of his evening to himself. But it was not to be, as the kid shook off his initial shock and with a little blush, shrugged and proceeded to drop a fucking huge bomb on Emmett.

His son…

The son, he as Emma Swan had given up when she was eighteen. A son, who apparently had no problem accepting Emmett now…and then blackmailing him into taking him back to some town in the middle of Nowhere. Maine. A town that according to him was full of cursed Fairy Tale characters.

"Kid."

"Yes?" Henry asked, looking curiously at him.

Emmett wasn't sure how to even ask. The whole situation was mind blowing. "I don't…I…how are you not bothered by this?"

Henry looked confused. He wasn't getting it. "What do you mean? The curse?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Me!"

If anything, the kid looked even more confused. "What about you?"

God, was the kid being thick just to annoy him? Or…was he really okay with Emmett being a man, and simply didn't get it? The second possibility made Emmett's heart clench. He pushed away an annoying thought about his son accepting him.

"You came looking for your birth mother…and uh I'm more like a father now. But you aren't freaking out." Emmett said confused. He knew children could be cruel about these things, sometimes even without meaning to, but he'd never found a child or even adults who were so accepting right from the beginning. "You are acting like it's a normal thing."

"Oh!" The boy seemed a little surprised at Emmett's words. "Well, I really wasn't expecting it? …but it is normal."

"I mean, my mom told me about it. You know. That there are some people, who are born into the wrong body and they use doctors to help them become the real them. So we shouldn't be mean to them for being true to themselves."

Oh, man. Whoever the kid's mother was, she was amazing. Emmett, for the first time, felt he had done the right thing by giving up his baby.

The kid had nice clothes, the way he spoke it was obvious he was getting a good education. He looked well fed and from what he just said, his mom was a great person.

"Kid. Remind me to give your mom a hug."

The boy looked at him like he was insane. "What!? No you can't! She's evil!"

"What!? Evil!?" Emmett was startled at that statement. And a current of fear ran through his body. He suddenly remembered the foster parents that kept a facade of being amazing parents, but inside the house when the world was not looking…

"Kid…has...has she ever hit you?"

"Huh? No, of course not!" Henry said, looking at him like he was a bit touched in the head for thinking that.

Now Emmett was confused.

"So, okay. She doesn't hit you…has she ever touched you…uh inappropriately…uh like under your clothes? Your…eh parts?" Ugh, he was horrible at this…the kid was lucky Emmett didn't raise him.

"No. And you can say sexually. They tell us at school to say something if someone tries to touch us like that…and mom told me about it too…"

Okay, then… what the hell? Emmett had thought the worst when the kid claimed his mother was evil, but now she had a feeling it was the opposite. Maybe she was strict?

"Okay. SO, she doesn't hit you. She's never touched you…like that. I'm guessing she feeds you well. Buys you nice things? Toys? Video games? Birthday and Christmas presents?"

"Well, yes." The boy said with a 'Duh' look on his face. He obviously didn't understand that not everyone had that. That not every parent was so nice. That some of them like to hit, to touch. Saw you as a nice paycheck…This kid didn't know what evil was. He probably thought his mom was evil, because she made him eat all his vegetables.

"Then how is she evil? Because, she sounds pretty great to me." Emmett said frustrated.

"But she is evil!" The kid practically screamed. Emmett had a feeling that maybe his mom was so nice that she raised a spoiled little sh-…no he wasn't going to think badly of his own kid….well technically he wasn't his kid. Not really…not because once upon a time, when he used to be a girl, she gave birth to him.

Blood didn't really make a family.

He continued oblivious to Emmett's thoughts. "She's the Evil Queen! She cursed everyone and sent them to this world!"

Of course…the fairy tale thing. He should have known.

_**_TRS- _TRS-_ _TRS__ ** _

Emmett walked towards the house with purpose. Although…mansion seemed like a more accurate description. Honestly? He wasn't surprised. Kid, really didn't know how lucky he was.

"Please don't take me back there." He begged as if it was a horrible place. God, how Emmett wished he'd gotten a mom like the kid's when he was in foster care.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

The kid shook his head in denial. "I don't have parents. Just mom and I already told you she's evil."

Man. The kid must have put the poor woman through hell. He hated her for something out of a fairytale book. And then he ran away to Boston by himself, to find his birth mother. Did the kid not realize how dangerous that was? He could have been kidnapped by some sexual predator. He could have been killed!

"Kid. Seriously, stop calling your mother evil." Emmett said sternly.

"But-"

The door to the house suddenly opened and a beautiful woman rushed towards them. Emmett was in awe. It seemed his wish had come true after all. He'd asked for a beautiful woman and God, or whoever made miracles in this world had sent him to the most perfect creature Emmett had ever seen.

"Henry! Henry…are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" The woman asked and Emmett could see the tears in her eyes. He felt like someone was squeezing his heart.

"I found my real mom! Well…he's my dad now!" Henry said and ran into the house.

Emmett wanted to grab him by his arms and shake him. Did he not see the pain that went through his mother's eyes when he said he'd found his REAL mom? The brunette WAS his real mom. Why couldn't he see that?

Then the woman turned to Emmett and just raised her eyebrows for a second, before dismissing the weirdness of the realization of Emmett's gender. Very much like her son had earlier.

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother…I mean father?"

"Hi."

He was mesmerized. Didn't even pay attention to the man in the background.

"How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" The goddess in front of him asked.

Maybe he was imagining it. But with those gorgeous eyes looking at him like they wanted to eat him. Emmett changed his mind.

He didn't want to hug this woman anymore.

"Got anything stronger?"

He wanted to kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** Hello, everyone! _
> 
>  
> 
> _Here's chapter 2 and I wanted to let you know that from now on things begin to change with the plot...yet they remain sort of familiar ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hell we have a smitten Emmett, who is not afraid of fighting for what he wants...and we all know what(who) he wants ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> _I should warn you he's not afraid to put Henry in his place either, so if you don't like that...well sorry won't change it._

Never in his life had things been so weird, complicated, sad and exciting.

Not at the same time anyway.

He'd never expected his biological son to show up on his doorstep. He certainly didn't expect the kid to hate his mother because of a fairytale book, despite the fact that the woman had given him everything, had made him an open minded, healthy, educated, good boy. Unfortunately he's also a spoiled child who can't see what he has. And he can't see how he keeps hurting his mother, and Emmett is sure that he can't see how much she loves him.

That woman was everything he'd ever wanted for the kid.

And a part of Emmett thinks that maybe, just maybe, she's what he's always wanted for himself as well.

The night before had been almost surreal. After he entered the Mayor's home, most of it became a blur. He could only see her, and as gorgeous as the woman was, it was her eyes that caught Emmett's attention, her eyes that made his heart thump hard against his chest like it never had before. He's never been in love. What happened with Neal had been a desperate attempt to keep her best friend. Neal had been interested, and Emma had been afraid to tell him she preferred women…that she didn't feel like one herself. So she'd given in. She'd let herself be dragged into a relationship she didn't want to keep her only friend.

Not that the bastard stayed.

But maybe it was meant to happen. To create a child…who would lead him to her. He doesn't know if this is what love feels like, but it's definitely more than a crush, more than lust, though there is a lot of that too. He had seen fear, love, and pain in her eyes when talking about the kid. But he had also seen a deeper pain there. The kind of pain only someone who has felt it too can recognize.

She'd had a hard life. And it made it hard for the woman to trust…Emmett knew for that was what he felt most of his life.

But he wanted to change that for her. He wanted her to trust him and it was ridiculous, because he only met her a few hours ago. He'd tried to leave, even though he just wanted to get to know her. Emmett didn't want to make things harder for her with the kid, but then he crashed into the town sign and woke up at the Sheriff's station and then there she was and the kid was missing. And maybe…just maybe it was fate trying to tell him something.

He wondered if it made him a bad person to be more concerned about Regina than the kid.

He followed Regina as she entered the class room. They approached the teacher, who looked surprised to see Regina.

"Miss Mills. What are you doing here?" Asked the pixie haired brunette.

Regina went straight to the point. "Where's my son?" There was something about the fierceness in this woman. Emmett liked the softer woman he met, and he liked this harder version forged by pain and fear.

He promised to himself that he would do anything to help her relationship with the kid. Starting with finding him.

The teacher and Regina kept discussing the situation and when the pixie haired woman asked Emmett who he was, he didn't hesitate. He needed the Mayor to know he was on her side.

"I'm helping the Mayor find her son." Emmett could feel Regina's gaze on him. He chanced a glance in her direction and managed to catch her eye. The woman was surprised yet pleased. The relief was obvious. He knew it wouldn't be that easy to gain her trust. But he was willing to prove he meant it when he told her she had nothing to worry about when it came to Emmett. He didn't want to take her son.

After a while it became clear the kid stole the woman's credit card to pay that website…damn he really hoped that wasn't genetic, and the kid wouldn't end up like him and Neal. It was also interesting that this person was responsible for giving that damn book to the kid.

Emmett was brought out of his thoughts by the mayor snapping at the teacher. "What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time."

With that the woman stalked toward the door, before hesitating and coming to a stop. "I'm sorry Mr. Swan, but perhaps… it would be better if we split up. Call me if you find him." She said before walking out of the door.

He was strangely happy. He'd had a feeling that Regina was going to ask him to leave, but it seemed he was making some progress after all. Emmett turned to the pixie haired teacher. "Sorry to bother you."

The woman shook her head. "No it's… It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault."

Yes it was. But Emmett stopped that train of thought. He doubted the teacher had any idea what giving the kid that book would cause. "How's the book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for? These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

That's when Emmett's hackles raised. These people had no idea what a hard life was. From what Henry himself had said, it was easy to tell he had been given everything. He had been taught to be a good person, to not judge people by their differences…right except for good and evil. Good and evil based on a fucking book! Good and evil didn't exist. The world was gray, and people could be a lighter shade or a dark one, because EVERYONE was capable of being both. And unfortunately the world was full of people whose gray was almost black.

A hard life was not being wanted. A hard life was being abused over and over and no one caring. A hard life was going from place to place never having a home. Only ever celebrating your birthday once, not long before you were given away in favor of a biological child. Hell as horrible as Emmett's life had been, he met children who had it even worse when he was in the foster system. Children who had been completely broken. At least Emmett was just damaged. He never let himself break.

He raised his hand in a sign to stop as the woman talked about trying to give Henry hope…

Yes, thought Emmett. Hope to escape a horrible life of gifts, and a home and a loving if strict mother. Oh, what Emmett would have given to have had that life. "You know where he is." It was a statement. The woman knew, there was no doubt about it.

"You might want to check his castle."

"And why exactly didn't you mention this to his MOTHER?" He asked irritated. What the hell was wrong with people sometimes?

The woman stumbled over her own words. "I-I didn't…I j-just…"

"Forget it." Emmett snapped interrupting her stuttering. "Just tell me where this castle is."

* * *

Emmett found the kid sitting a wooden castle-shaped slide at the playground. He was still pissed at the school teacher, but wasn't sure if he should mention her knowledge of Henry's whereabouts to the Mayor. The beautiful woman seemed to Emmett like she would strike back at the teacher. Though to be honest the woman had been the catalyst of a very dangerous situation. Not only had she given the kid, regardless of her intentions, a book that has deeply hurt the kid's relationship with his mother. It had also sent him in a quest to find Emmett that could have ended in tragedy.

There were a lot of dangers in the world, but a ten year old small town kid, all by himself, in Boston? It was a miracle nothing had happened to him. He could have been kidnapped, or killed, or worse even before he reached Emmett. And then what? Emmett would have no idea, the kid's poor mother would have lost her child not even knowing why, or how. Hell even if that didn't happen, Emmett led a dangerous life. What would have happened if the kid had shown up when Emmett was in the middle of a hunt? Or if one of his enemies, because it was easy to make them with his job, had found him? Caught wind of who he was even before Emmett did?

What then?

Emmett sighed. It might be harsh but Regina had to know.

With that Emmett, pulled out his phone and dialed the number he had gotten from Regina… _'in case he found something and she wasn't around.'_ He looked at the kid and ignored the pang of guilt at being more interested in his mother. But Emmett had never felt like this before after just meeting someone…and he had no idea how to explain it. But he wanted, desperately, to find out what it meant…even if it scared the crap out of him.

"Mr. Swan? What happened? Did you find Henry?" Asked the serious woman. Emmett could hear the fear under the almost harsh tone and his heart clenched for the woman.

"I found him, don't worry. I'll get him home to you." His voice softened at the end. _God, I've got bad, don't I?_

"I-I see." The Mayor said hesitantly. As if she wasn't sure how to react. Emmett hoped that was a good thing. If she worried he wanted to take her son, then his behavior might be throwing her a bit…or a lot. "T-thank you, I'll be waiting."

"You're welcome, Madam Mayor." Emmett said earnestly. "There's something else. I'd like to talk to you about how I knew where to find him, but I think it's better to talk about it in person." He really hoped he wasn't making a mistake, but he didn't want to risk something like this happening again and the kid ending up in danger, because of it.

"Indeed? Very well, Mr. Swan. I'll see you at my house. Don't take too long." And with that she hung up. The woman's tone at the last part made it obvious it was a demand. Bossy wasn't she? Good thing Emmett liked that in a woman…and the sass, can't forget the sass.

Taking a deep breath, Emmett approached the kid.

"You left this in my car." He said hold the book up. He gave it back to the kid and looked at the clock tower. The boy probably was annoyed the clock hadn't started moving. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin." Henry said. And it pissed Emmett off…again. It seemed everyone today had decided to get on his nerves.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid?" He exclaimed frustrated. He didn't even feel bad about raising his voice. "Do you hear what you are saying? Final battle? Is that what you want? Some fight to end the great evil in your life?" Emmett asked sarcastically?

"It's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings!" The kid insisted.

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emmett was trying really hard to keep calm, but it wasn't going well.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me – I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted to give me my best chance." The boy said knowingly.

And Emmett had enough.

"Yes, to give you your best chance. You know why kid? Because I wasn't ready to be a mother, I was a thief, what didn't know that?" Emmett asked at the wide eyed look on the Kid's face.

"Yes, kid…your savior was a thief. I was in prison as well. Because my bastard of a best friend and I had gotten into a relationship, because I was afraid to be alone if he found out I liked women. But he left me anyway, you know? Pregnant and alone, to take the fall for His crime! That's the blood you want to claim, boy. A couple of criminals. And if I hadn't sent you away, you'd probably be one as well." Maybe it was cruel. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, but enough was enough. The kid was destroying his relationship with his mother, and had already done something stupidly dangerous.

He needed a wakeup call.

Henry looked at Emmett with wide eyes unsure what to say. "B-but, you are the savior…I"

"No, I'm not. You don't need a savior. You have a mother who loves you. Who never hits you, who feeds you every day and buys you clothes and toys. Do you have any idea how many kids out there aren't so lucky? How many are abused, and neglected by their parents? How many are barely fed, and will end up criminals to be able to feed themselves because their parents won't? You call your mother evil, you say hurtful things to her, but you don't look at her eyes and see how much it hurts her. And you want me to what? Have a final battle with her? Kill her? Is that what you want?"

The kid shook his head in denial. "N-no…I-I…B-but, she's the Evil Queen! S-she's reason you didn't have your parents! You could have been a princess!" He was breathing hard, his face red in anger.

"You don't know evil…did you not hear what I said about other kid's lives? Do you think everyone has even a bit of what you have?" This was ridiculous. Emmett didn't understand how the kid couldn't see it.

"And a princess kid? You think I would have been happy as a princess? News flash Henry. I'm a man. I might not have been born that way, but it's the real me. I like women. You mentioned earlier that I was just being true to myself." He said holding the kid's gaze.

"Do you think I would have been happy as a princess wearing dresses and being forced to marry a man? Because that's what would have happened…I wouldn't have been able to be myself. I would have been miserable, I would have run…maybe even ended my own life…and hey, here's a thought. If all this fairytale crap was real and I was some princess, without the curse YOU wouldn't exist. So, I guess you'll have to thank your mother for casting it after all?" Emmett asked sarcastically.

"I-I…I don't…"

Emmett sighed regretfully. He knew he'd been too hard, but he couldn't take it back, everything he said was true. "Look, just think about what you are doing…don't push your mother away because of some book. Don't put yourself in danger by leaving town and risk getting killed or kidnapped. That book didn't raise you for ten years…she did."

* * *

It didn't take long to get the kid home. He hadn't said a word on the way, and Emmett didn't try to initiate conversation either. He knew the kid had a lot to think about…though from the way he glared at Emmett when he thought he wasn't looking…it was very likely the boy, wasn't happy with Emmett bursting his bubble. He was probably regretting finding 'the Savior'.

When they finally arrived at the house, the kid got out of the car and stalked towards the front door.

The Mayor opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Emmett when her son, hesitated for a second when he saw her, before shaking his head and glaring at Emmett again, then stalking into the house. "Thank you…"

"No problem." Emmett nodded at her smiling charmingly. He really couldn't help it, it seemed like she brought out the best in him. "I'm glad I could help you."

Once again Regina hesitated. And Emmett swore he saw a blush, but it was gone too fast for him to know for sure. "You said, you wanted to talk?"

Emmett's smile slipped a little at been reminded. "Yes…the teacher. She mentioned the kid, would probably be in his 'castle' , and he was at the castle slide at the playground…"

"What!? That little…why didn't she tell ME!? I'm Henry's mother and yet she told a stranger!" The Mayor's face grew murderous…and dammit if he didn't like it. He seriously needed to practice some self-control. He couldn't be getting turned on every single time he talked to the woman.

"I know. That's what I told her. And why I wanted to talk to you…I don't think she meant harm, but not meaning to, and causing it are two different things. I brought the kid back to you, but someone else might not have done the same, that's dangerous. Hell, the kid showing up in Boston alone, was dangerous. Too, dangerous. Not only could he have gotten kidnapped by some sexual predator, or killed…"

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"…but here's the thing. I'm a bounty hunter, my job can be extremely dangerous sometimes and if he'd shown up at the wrong time, he could have gotten seriously hurt…I'm almost afraid going back home…lest he tries again and something terrible happens…" He said that last part, hoping for a reaction …he was a bastard, he knew, but he was determined to get somewhere with this woman…he wasn't sure where, but he wanted to find out.

Ah there it is…

The woman stalked up to Emmett and got into his personal space. "If you think for one moment that you will be staying… you've gotten the wrong idea." The fire in the mayor's eyes was sending many pleasurable sensations through Emmett's body. The intensity of those feelings unmatched by anything he'd ever felt in his life…

"Mr. Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son."

Emmett agreed with her and wanted to make his real intentions clear. "I kno-"

Not that she let him.

"No! You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Mr. Swan."

With that Regina stalked away from him and Good God…the view. He wondered if he'd be able to survive going through with his plan. He cleared his throat. "I don't think so…Madam Mayor."

The woman stopped in her tracks and turned to face Emmett, furious. "Excuse me?"

"I think you got the wrong idea, here." He raised a hand when she went to interrupt and it only served to make her even angrier…sexier.

"No, my turn to talk. You see Madam Mayor; you are everything I wanted for him. You've given him everything, you love him, there's no question about that, not if one pays attention to the look in your eyes when he's around, or when you talk about him… I don't want to take your son. Don't believe me? Well, the kid's probably very angry with me right now, because I tried to make him understand how lucky he is to have you. And he is …I was part of the foster system…I know true evil when I see it and believe me, Lady, you are not it. I think you are the best thing that's ever happened to him…and you know what the crazy thing is…?" Emmett asked walking closer to Regina gently grabbing her right hand in his. The woman gulped and kept blinking at him as if she just couldn't process the unexpected words coming out of his mouth.

Good. He wanted to see that he was on her side. And maybe he was being too forward with what he was about to reveal, but Emmett had made a decision.

"Yesterday was my birthday and when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. That I could meet someone I could fall for…And then, Henry showed up…and he led me here." He said making sure to look straight into her eyes. The words _to you,_ didn't need to be spoken. They both knew they were there.

"I think I'll be staying in town for a while…see you later Madam Mayor." With that Emmett smiled at her again, and kissed the back of her hand, before letting go and walking back towards his car, leaving the speechless brunette standing there, clutching her hand over her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I can only say a three words to discribe this chapter. Towel, wet, apples._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** Granny is awesome, you'll agree with me after this chapter. Thanks Cmiller for those awesome oneliners :)_

It was going to be an interesting day.

He'd spent all night wondering if he'd been too forward with the Mayor. Sure, the first night the woman had checked him out, he was sure, but Emmett knew he was good looking. Regina checking him out, even knowing he used to have boobs at one point in his life didn't necessarily mean she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Besides… she might be an open minded woman but that didn't mean she wanted to date a transgender. Emmett spend almost all night agonizing over his actions, when he finally managed to fall asleep his mind didn't let him rest. He dreamed of the Mayor accusing him of being a pervert and having him arrested for sexual harassment or something…kind of ridiculous because he only kissed her hand…but uh… well she was the Mayor and, probably had a lot of political power, people afraid of her and shit now Emmett was worried. So after he woke up, rather earlier than normal for him, he decided to take a shower and try to relax.

And that's when the day got very interesting.

Here he was just out of his rather long cold shower, because worried about being arrested he might be, but the dreams were still about the sexiest woman he'd ever met. When, suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

Instead of calling for them to wait and putting on some clothes; Emmett shrugged and wrapped a towel around his naked waist, before opening the door.

Now, for a moment he worried that it had been a mistake, because there she was in front of him, the same woman he spent the night dreaming about getting him arrested and still sexy as hell, holding a basket of apples, which only made him think of other type of apples he wanted to see…so nakedness? Well it became a bit of an issue down south…and for a moment he could already see the bars on his cell…

Right until the woman's impossibly sexy smile faltered and a blush covered her face…not that she seemed to notice it…

…She was a little too busy ogling his naked chest.

Sure, it could be totally innocent.

He knew he looked good, the doctors had been extremely happy with the results of the surgery. They couldn't even find a scar, the bottom surgery had definitely thrown them even more though and Emmett had to put his foot down when they wanted to study him to find out how it had gone so well. How had his body reacted so well to the drugs? How did he grow so much for the procedure he chose? Whatever the reason though, he couldn't help but feel a little smug, especially after a few minutes of the Mayor's eyes feasting on his body.

She wasn't just in awe of the doctor's good job.

The way her pupils dilated, as they followed the drops of water making their way down his body. Now, there was no way anyone could convince Emmett that the Mayor wasn't attracted to him.

Regina tried to recover by putting on a fake smile. "Did you know the Honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hearty of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." The mayor finished her voice steady.

Wow. Emmett was attracted to an apple nerd. Interesting… and strangely arousing. He would have to research apples…and he couldn't believe that thought just crossed his mind and he didn't burst out laughing.

The woman's attempt to seem unaffected by the wet man in front of her would have worked too, if she wasn't displaying all typical signs of arousal at the moment, as her eyes followed one particular water drop run down his six-pack and being absorbed by the towel…then gasped as she saw more than she should…

The basket hit the floor. Apples rolled all over the room and into the hallway.

"Mr. Swan!"

Shit! It wasn't his fault it was a small towel!

Right, first rule. If you are nervous... act like a confident bastard.

"Sorry, Madam Mayor. I'm afraid you caught me at the wrong moment." Emmett said smiling at the flustered woman. "If you could turn around for a second while put on some clothes?"

The mayor's eyes narrowed and she immediately turned around.

Emmett smirked. He supposed he could have asked her to wait outside for a minute but instead she was now inside the room facing away from him. Not that he would say anything and make her leave. Yes, he was a bastard.

Emmett moved towards his bag and grabbed a pair of navy blue boxers. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the Mayor was paying special attention to the mirror on the side.

Score!

She was attracted alright.

Emmett just needed to play his cards right.

He slowly turned sideways to make sure she got a good look. He might not be huge but among others like him he was a miracle the doctors said…and he compared afterwards. He had nothing to be ashamed of. Average was good. He thought as he slipped on his boxers.

Regina cleared her throat. "Are you in the habit of answering your door naked, Mr. Swan?" She asked though she not so stealthy kept her eyes on the mirror.

"Well, let me know beforehand that you are… coming and I'll make an exception for you." Though considering he wasn't in fact in that habit, she would get to ogle him some more. He smirked to himself, when she appeared unsure of what he meant.

He put on his jeans and turned to the woman…who needed shirts anyway?

"That won't be necessary Mr. Swan considering you are leaving…the apples were a gift for you to enjoy on your drive home." Well…she was persistent, wasn't she? Emmett though was more interested in her phrasing.

"Actually, while I would definitely enjoy tasting your apples on my way home." He said suggestively. Images of the woman joining him in his car filling his mind. "I think I'm going to stay for a while."

The woman turned to face him in an instant, barely faltering at the sight of his still naked chest. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

He nodded. "I agree, however my leaving is no guarantee of him getting better. If anything I would spend most of my time worried that he'd follow me again and could get hurt…which could also get me hurt. Besides, I have compelling…reasons for staying. I've said this several times already I don't want to take him from you…I know I will probably have to keep saying this for a while…but I'll say it as many times as I have to until you believe it."

The Mayor's eyes hardened. "You don't have to worry about Henry finding you; I will take precautions to ensure-"

Emmett interrupted her. "All due respect, Madam Mayor, at this point tightening your hold on the kid will only push him away and make him resent you. I understand you are worried and don't want to lose him, but the fact that you've now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours is not the kind of thing that will help you look good in his eyes." And shit for the first time, since he met her, the look in her eyes scared him more than excited him…if only by a little. Ugh, that could be taken as…

"Are you threatening to tell Henry? And since when are apples a threat? I-"

Emmett raised his hands in calm down gesture, to interrupt her again.

_First rule, remember the first rule Swan._

"I'm not going to tell him anything. I get why you would resort to threats, even if they are completely unnecessary in this case." He said smiling at her. "As for the apples? Well, I can read between the lines, but like I said there's no need for threats. I want to help you."

Regina huffed in annoyance. "I don't need your help. I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Mr. Swan. Only one of us knows what's best for Henry. It's time for you to go."

"Never said I knew what was best for him. Besides, I have other reasons for staying in town, reasons that have nothing to do with Henry." Just with his very hot mom. But he didn't say that out loud, there's only so much he could push before she found a way to put him in jail.

"Think very carefully about what you are trying to do, Mr. Swan. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Maybe…but he wanted to find out.

* * *

Emmett read the newspaper rolling his eyes at what could only have been publish on the Mayor's orders…that or Em crashing into the Town sign really was the most interesting thing that had happened in town in a long time…

Probably both…

The brunette waitress approached him smiling at him flirtatiously…and well he had to admit that if he wasn't so completely fascinated by the Mayor, he'd definitely consider flirting back. But just the thought of the uptight woman was enough to make him indifferent to the waitress.

He was about to take a bite out of one of the Mayor's …apples, not the ones he wanted unfortunately, when the waitress put a cup of cocoa in front of him, he really hoped she wasn't trying something because if he had to shoot down her advances, he wasn't sure he could continue eating in this place…he'd already have a bad experience with a scorned waitress once…he really did not want to watch out for poison or spit in his food, again.

"Thank you. But I did not order that."

The waitress shrugged. "Yeah, I know. You have an admirer."

Emmett turned around and only saw the old woman Granny and the Sheriff. To be honest he hoped it was Granny who sent it. He approached her and placed the cocoa in front of her.

First rule then.

"Please, for all that is holy in this world, tell me you sent this cocoa to me and not the Sheriff. I don't swing his way and I'd hate to have to break his heart." He smiled confidently at the old woman.

Granny looked over the rim of her glasses at the man before replying, "Sadly I didn't though now I'm sort of wishing I had." Winking at the blond haired blue-green eyed man with a smile. "And I know you don't swing his way…I saw the way you swing this morning among other very interesting things. I suggest a larger towel next time."

Emmett couldn't help but blush. Damn, the woman was good.

Ruby looked at them horrified. "I-it was the mayor's son over there…"

Granny looked at her annoyed. "Sure, try to make him go away just when the conversation is getting interesting."

"I'm going back to the kitchen!" With that Ruby practically ran into the kitchen.

Emmett chuckled. "Guess she can't stand that she's not the hottest woman in this place, huh?" He asked winking at Granny.

"She's always had trouble accepting it. Now you better go see what the kid wants, he looks like he is getting annoyed and as much as he might deny it he has his mother's temper." She rolled her eyes.

"Aw, but Granny…" He said pouting. "I want to keep talking to you!"

She shook her head. "I do have work to do. And if we keep talking we might end up traumatizing my poor granddaughter." Then she signaled to the group of people who just entered the diner. "And the customers. Now shoo, go talk to the boy."

Emmett put a hand on his chest. "You break my heart, lovely woman." He winked and turned to walk towards the boy.

Henry looked at him annoyed. "Finally! What took you so long?" The kid asked grumpily.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Don't you have school?"

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me."

Jeez, the kid was just as pushy as his mother. "Uh-huh and I'm guessing your mother already drove you to school and you decided to come here instead." Emmett said pulling out his cell phone.

"I had to find you…what are you doing?"

Emmett pressed number one on speed dial. God, the woman already had his balls in a safe somewhere, he was sure.

"Mr. Swan…I hope you are calling to tell me you changed your mind and are already on your way to Boston." Came the Mayor's voice from the phone.

"I'm afraid I will continue to enjoy your… apples in town and not in Boston. You were right they are delicious. If I leave now I would only end up right back here trying to get my hands on them." He said flirtatiously before remembering the reason for calling her. "But before you hang up on me that's not why I'm calling."

"Then pray tell Mr. Swan what important reason would you have to call me then?" The woman asked annoyed.

"The kid's here at Granny's…whoa kid you are not going anywhere…" He said grabbing him by the back of his sweater when the boy tried to run. Emmett sent a look to the sheriff when he saw him approach. He raised his phone back to his ear only to wince at the loud voice demanding explanations coming out of it. "Sorry, Madam Mayor…I was here reading this lovely article in the paper, thank you by the way, when the kid showed up and ordered cocoa for me…"

"What!? I drove him to school 15 minutes ago!" Exclaimed the woman's irritated voice.

Emmett nodded even though she couldn't see it. "Thought so, that's why I called you. What do you wish me to do? I could walk him to school but if it makes you feel better the Sheriff is here, maybe he could drive him instead?"

"Put the Sheriff on the phone!"

"Alright. " He said before handing his phone to the other man. "The Mayor wishes to speak to you."

Graham raised an eyebrow and took the phone.

"Why are you doing this!?" The kid almost screamed at him. Emmett sighed. It seemed their talk yesterday didn't change the kid's mind. He'd hoped it at least give him something to think about. Well maybe it did, but the boy struck Emmett as the stubborn type. "You are not supposed to help her! She's your enemy!"

"Kid, stop talking that way about your Mother!" He said not realizing how much like a father he sounded. "Your mom is not my enemy. In fact, I like her." He rolled his eyes again, at the horrified look on the kid's face. "And every time you pull something like this, I'll call her to let her know. She's the adult and your mother; she shouldn't have to worry that every time you are out of her sight you'll do something like this. So if you want to talk to me, it'll have to be if she approves, because I'm NOT going behind her back to see you, nor am I going to let you do it."

"But-"

"No buts, I mean it kid." With that Emmett turned to Graham. He didn't like hurting the kid's feelings but he couldn't in good conscience encourage his rebellious behavior. He remembered what had happened to one of the few good foster parents he had. One of the last ones too, back when he was a she. Emma had gotten used to expect the worst and couldn't see what was under her nose the whole time that this woman actually wanted her, wanted to take care of her. Emma hadn't seen this and her behavior ended up causing the woman to get hurt while trying to protect Emma from a boy she had been told to stay away from…she of course, still in denial of her true self, and a rebel to the core hadn't listened and Mrs. Joyce had paid the price.

And while this was a different situation, Emmett refused to help the kid make his mother's life difficult.

"She wants you to drive him to school?" He asked the Sheriff, already knowing the answer.

"She does." Graham nodded giving Emmett his phone back. "You make things interesting around here. I don't think she knows what to do about you. How to react."

Emmett smirked. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

Graham laughed. "I have no idea. But you know what? If you are staying you might want to get a job, and it just happens that I'm looking for a Deputy, if you are interested. And maybe a drinking buddy. I mean there's Leroy over there." The Sheriff said pointing to a man eating at the bar. "But I usually end up having to arrest him."

"I'll have to think about it."

Graham shrugged. "Sure, there's no rush. I was just hoping for someone to play darts with." He said. "No one's been able to beat me yet. I always take their money."

Darts? Was that a challenge? Emmett was the best at darts!

"You know what? I'm in. I'll take the job."

"Good, thought the darts comment would get to you. You have that vibe about you." The sheriff chuckled.

"I hope you don't mean the I-like-men-vibe because you are not my type." Emmett said crossing his arms.

Graham shook his head laughing. "You are not mine, either. Besides, I noticed, you seem to like older women. And I'm neither old nor a woman." He said smirking at Emmett.

Oh shit, how many people saw that thing with Granny? Though if the woman was a few years younger…

What could he say? He liked his women sassy.

"You know what? We are going to get along just fine…but I'm so kicking your ass at darts."

Graham shook his head. "I don't think so."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** Hello everyone! There's a little treat for you guys in this chapter. You know for everyone who like me felt like vomiting thanks to the next episode's sneak peek. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. _
> 
> * * *

Apples.

Emmett agreed to meet with Graham at the Station, for the tour. The moment he saw the computers he knew the first thing he would be doing. After Graham was done explaining everything that would be expected of Em…which wasn't much, since almost nothing happened in Storybrooke, they spend a few hours trying to beat the other at darts. Em had to admit the Sheriff was really good, it had been a long time since someone offered a true challenge. Hell, since in the end Graham won, Em was sure they'd have fun trying to see who was the best.

He was supposed to return the next day start work, but Graham had some paperwork to finish and Em asked if he could use the computer, so he stayed…working on his research.

Emmett couldn't believe he was actually doing this. _Seriously…apple research?_ He thought almost disgusted at himself. He already knew he got it bad for Regina Mills, but it was becoming apparent, as he printed a huge list of apple trivia, it was more than a crush, or lust. Sure he's had thoughts about fate since meeting the woman, but he was practically doing homework for her now.

And Emmett hated homework. Emmett really hated homework…

Sure, after he came to terms with his sexual identity and Emma slowly started to become Emmett, he decided to be more than Emma Swan had been. And that meant no more stealing, no more, easy stuff. It meant education. It meant a job. It took a while. Emma slept in the old bug and took jobs as a waitress, she walked dogs…which sort of evolved to finding missing pets…and it was unbelievable what some people would pay for finding their beloved animal companions.

It was enough to find a decent place to live.

Once he didn't have to worry about his basic needs like food or a roof over his head, he'd finally been able to make time for his education. He entered a program for high school dropouts who wanted to earn their diplomas. Emmett found homework to be one of the worse tortures imaginable. But he didn't give up. Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you can just drop it and forget about it.

But seriously homework to make a woman like him…at least he hoped she'd like his new knowledge…of apples.

God, he was pathetic.

At least no one could accuse him of giving up.

Not only about this woman, but in the course of his life, Emmett fought for what he wanted; he always gave his all into making those things happen. He remembered how after he got his diploma, his finding pets job, became a finding people job. And Em seemed to have a talent for that. By that time he'd already dealt with his identity, he accepted himself. It was only a matter of making his body match that person. And bounty hunting would get him the money he needed to do that.

After balancing bounty hunting and taking a few online College Courses for a couple of years. Always taking some of the hardest bounties she could, Emma Swan had enough money to make it happen.

Not that it was a fast and easy process.

The first challenge was therapy. He had to see a psychologist for about a year, to be able to get a recommendation letter for testosterone… It was supposed to be more around three months…but as it turned out Emma Swan had a lot of traumas to deal with. And the doc wanted to make sure they were dealt with, before she wrote that letter. Maybe she thought Emma's hard past was influencing her decision, and could come to regret it later. Though, Em was pretty sure the woman just wanted to help her deal.

It was probably the best thing that had happened to Emma. Sure, it would take longer, but after the first few months of therapy, things started to improve. The weight on her shoulders lessened. The belief of not being worth anything, because of what she went through in the foster system, while not completely gone was less present; it stopped being a constant thought. Em was worth more, deserved more, and looking at how his life had improved, how far he'd come, he started to believe it.

He dealt with his parents' abandonment, and even stopped his obsessive search for them, even though he still tried to find them in his spare time. Not for a need of them in his life, simply because he wanted to know where he came from. After that the plan was to continue with his life afterwards. And if he never found them? That was okay too. He accepted he was an orphan. But he also knew that one day he'd make his own family.

Maybe that was part of what attracted him to Regina.

That for the first time he met someone he could see himself in a serious relationship with. And well they do, sort of, have a kid already. Sure, Em had no right to claim the kid, and didn't intend to unless Regina allowed it. He might have loved the kid from the moment Emma found out she was pregnant, but he gave up any right he had over him the moment he decided to give him up. Though he'd certainly never expected things to go the way they had.

He met a woman, who with just a look got him thinking of family and future. And it was the son Em gave up who guided him to her, immediately after he made that wish. And now he was thinking about fate, of all things.

If someone told his therapist that, she'd probably laugh in their faces. And set up an appointment for them. Talking about therapists, Emmett should probably call to cancel his appointment.

But first things first.

Apples.

Emmett looked up as Graham grabbed the list from the printer.

"Hey!"

He looked at Emmett a curious tilt to his eyebrow. "Apples?"

Emmett almost pouted. Almost. "I-I well the mayor went to see me at my room and the first thing she said was something about apples. You know facts and stuff. And I got curious?"

Graham chuckled. "Sure, curious…about apples." Something in the look in Emmett's eyes gave him pause. Was he? Oh…of course he was. Everyone was appreciative of the Mayor's looks…even if they were completely terrified by her.

Emmett looked at Graham in challenge. "Yes, about apples. You've got a problem with that?"

Graham smirked and gave Em the list back. "No problem at all. So…want to play Darts?"

Emmett folded the list and put it in his jacket's inner pocket. "Fine. But you are NOT winning this time…or ever again."

"We'll see."

* * *

"So this is not how I expected my day to go." Emmett said leaning against the cell bars. Except he kind of had, just that his dreams included sexual harassment charges for kissing the Mayor's hand….hell even for the show this morning…even if Regina had been the one ogling him. So stealing files from a shrink he's never met?

Definitely not what he had in mind.

"Well, I didn't expect to have to arrest my new deputy." Graham chuckled. "Especially considering you spent most of the day here…good thing you spent such a long time flirting with Widow Lucas, so she had no problem testifying about your whereabouts at the time the files were stolen." He said while opening the cell door.

Emmett shrugged as he stepped out of the cell. "Well, I couldn't help myself…I mean all that sass."

Graham let out a laugh. "I knew having you here would make things interesting. Though, I have to admit I didn't think it'd be this way. I'm curious though. I saw Ruby flirting with you for a while, yet other than looking her over once you ignored her…and well I'd yet to see anyone able to do that…at least until now?"

Emmett tilted his head. He wondered if Graham liked the waitress. He seriously didn't seem to be able comprehend how someone could ignore Ruby…interesting. Teasing material to make him lose concentration when playing darts. But anyway, yes the woman was ridiculously hot, but Em was just no interested in a fling, especially not while he was trying to earn Regina's trust. Even now after his jail dream came true, which reminded him…he'd need to pay the woman a visit. To do what? He wasn't sure, but it was probably going to land him back in that cell…shame he couldn't get the Mayor to keep him company.

"I'm just not interest-"

"Hey!" Henry entered the office.

Emmett groaned inwardly…he'd just gotten released. If Regina knew the kid came to see him he was going to end back in the cell before he could even do something to deserve it. And he really wanted to do something to deserve it.

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked curiously. Having Henry here was probably going to upset Regina.

The teacher Emma had met the day before answered for Henry. "His mother told him what happened."

Emmett rolled his eyes. Of course she did. Maybe thought it'd discourage the kid from seeking Em out. It probably just had the opposite effect. Emmett really hoped he could gain her thrust before her attempts at getting rid of him finished breaking her relationship with her son.

He was about to speak again when the kid burst out excitedly. "You're a genius."

Huh?

"What?" He asked confused. Weird because he was pretty sure the kid was really angry with him, but now was all smiles?

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

Oh no. Not again…that was the last thing he needed. If the kid kept saying stuff like that and somehow Regina heard…

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit lost." Graham said in confusion.

Then the kid went on about it being need to know and Miss Blanchard paying Emmett's bail. Nice of her but Em had to make some things clear.

"Okay hold on." Em said gesturing at the others to be quiet. "First of all, I wasn't gathering anything…I haven't even met this Dr. Hopper let alone been anywhere near his office. Second, there's no bail to pay, as you can see I'm free, so thank you for trying to help Miss. Blanchard, but it's not necessary. Third. Kid that's enough, I'm not participating in any operation, so forget about it. God kid you can't keep doing this, and quite honestly you as well Miss."

The teacher looked at him confused. Emmett sighed in frustration. "I'm a stranger, lady. For all you know I could be some serial killer and you'd have been letting me out on the insistence of a kid who thinks I'm some fairytale super hero, even though he met me less than 24 hours ago."

"You are! You are the savior!"

Emmett looked at him sadly. "No I'm not, and to be honest you already know I used to be a thief, so does your mother, so when your files go missing of course she's going to believe it was me." Though Em knew it was just another attempt at making him go away.

He turned back to the teacher. "Surprised? Yes, when I was a teenager I was a thief, went to jail even. Sure it was actually my supposed best friend who committed the crime and let me take the fall, and yeah after I left prison I got a job, I studied, made something for myself…but you couldn't know that, because I repeat I'm a stranger…a stranger the kid went to find in a very dangerous city, all by himself, where he could have died or worse, with your credit card, after reading a book _you_ gave him. Then yesterday you failed to tell his mother where to find her missing child, but again told me…a complete stranger."

Miss. Blanchard was looking at him wide eyed and shit…was she going to cry? He didn't want to make her cry! He was just giving her his opinion …

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you probably didn't know what would happen but, please you are a teacher, you are supposed to protect the children under your care, so please try to think things through a little." He felt really bad when the woman nodded stiffly at him and walked out of the station, a glaring Henry running after her.

Great.

He wasn't even sure why he said all that to the woman, after she'd just showed up to help…except that well… it needed to be said, because everything Emmett said was true. He was a stranger, and got all the trust right away, while the kid's mom was considered the threat? Seriously? With the way love shinned through the woman's eyes when talking about the kid? With the pain Em saw in her eyes when the kid pushed her away?

So, yes. It had to be said, because Miss. Blanchard might have the best of intentions, but…the road to hell and all that.

After the teacher and the kid left, Em spent a while pacing the station thing about what to do. Graham had gone to his office to finish paperwork. This actually gave Em an idea, once he mentioned leaving to take the files to the Mayor.

It took a little convincing, but finally Graham let him go in his place. As he left Emmett didn't notice the look of realization on the Sheriff's face, or the amused shrug. "No wonder he didn't pay attention to Ruby." Graham had already guessed earlier that day that his new deputy found Regina attractive, but it seemed like he was willing to do something about it. And well It wasn't like Regina was Graham's girlfriend…it was just sex, so if Emmett wanted to try and it looked like it was serious, he'd step away.

He wondered if he should tell Emmett about his arrangement with Regina.

* * *

The Mayor was sitting behind her desk when Emmett entered the office. The woman didn't even bother to look up from the document she was reading. "Put the files over there." She said motioning to a corner of her desk.

Emmett smirked. "Sure." He said and placed the files where Regina had ordered. It was amusing the way her head snapped in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

His smirk grew into a smile. "Just doing my job. As the new Deputy it's not necessary for the Sheriff to have to bring the paperwork himself, so I brought it for him." His smile never faded.

"The new…? He hired YOU!?" The woman stood up from her seat in anger, a very intimidating glare on her face. Emmett had to fight really hard to stop himself from gulping…and blushing at how scary yet appealing Regina looked right then.

Instead he shrugged as if she wasn't affecting him. "Yes, me. Actually he hired me before those files went missing from the Dr.'s office. Funny though how you thought I stole from a place I've never been to before, while I was at the diner at the time…" He could see woman getting angrier with every word out of his mouth. And hell maybe it was dangerous, but he liked it. Because there was passion there in her eyes along with the anger. And it looked amazing on her. "Though I really hope we can find who really stole that file." He smiled sarcastically at her.

"Yes, I hope so too. Now I think you should leave…"

Em rolled his eyes. "Oh let's just cut the crap."

The Mayor looked appalled at his language. "Excuse me!?"

"You keep trying to make me leave, and it's only making me want to stay more, you know? And it's not gaining you points with the kid…" He trailed off as Regina walked over to him in a flash and got on his face.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Swan? And please be very careful with what you say…"

He couldn't help it; he gulped and stared at the woman's lips for a second too long. He cleared his throat. "He showed up at the station with his teacher, ready to post my bail. Not that I needed it since I have a solid alibi…but the point is he's rebelling and doing this kind of things are not going to make him stop. I know you don't believe me, but I don't want your relationship with him to get worse…"

"Then leave town and stay away." Regina said getting a little closer, having noticed her effect on him. Hoping to throw him off guard he was sure…and damn it was kind of working.

"I can't do that."

The mayor huffed in frustration. "Why!?"

He didn't know what the hell made him do it…no he knew exactly why, he'd just thought he'd be able to control himself. But as his arm made its way around her waist to pull her against him, and he crashed his lips against hers, he realized how impossible such a thing was.

As he felt her lips begin to respond to the kiss, he thought of how truly helpless he was to resist the pull this woman exerted over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** Okay, I usually just write one author's note per chapter, but I wanted to let you read it before I asked you guys a favor. _  
> _As you all know, having a transgender main character is not something that happens a lot, in fact before I started working on this fic, I had only read one out of thousands of fics I've probably read in all the years since I discovered fanfiction. And it's a very recent one from the BtVS Fandom, called "There's that Word Again" By transslayer._  
>     
>  _Anyway the problem I'm facing here is not wanting to screw up and offend anyone. Mostly because I'm a straight girl...so far anyway and so I have no experience with the struggles the LGBT people have to face in their every day lives. That said, I've always considered myself as a love shipper, as corny as that sounds, and it was my disgust with the discrimination the author of that CS genderbend fic got from other CS shippers that pushed me to start the genderbending Swan Queen series, that The Real Swan is part of._  
>  _As it turns out what was suposed to be a series of one shots evolved when I realized I'd yet to read fics with a Transgender main character. So I searched for some only to find just ONE. Maybe there are more but I couldn't find them, so I came up with this fic. I wondered... would Emma be the same person if she'd gone through this? And well, I ended up falling in love with this project. But like I said, I'm straight and while I've done some research to be informed and not just BSing my way through this fic, but reading a bunch of facts about the surgery, hormonal therapy, etc doesn't really help with understanding the feelings of the people who have gone through this._  
>  _And that's what I wanted to ask of you my friends. If you are a transgender or even just gay or lesbian, I'd like if you could share some of your experiences with me. What you've struggled with, when did you first realized you didn't fit with the ideal that society tried to force on you? How did you come to terms with it? Anything really. I want to make sure Emmett's character is as real as possible and maybe help other people understand as well, if I can manage it. Really sorry for the long AN._  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** Hello everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update. I had a bit of writer's block and work wasn't making it easy either. Fortunately, I got some free time these t¡days and worked on getting something done, though it was still hard. So I started reading fics to get some inspiration. Btw, go check Being him by mechanicsofaheart1 over at tumblr. com, you won't regret it. _   
>  _Especially if you like this fic. Hers is about Regina drinking a potion that turned her ionto Ryan. Seriously go check it out. He met Emma a lot earlier and that's all I'm spoiling._   
>  _Anyway, I hope you like this chapter._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Merry Christmas! You know what you can get me? comments! Lot's of them! And Kudos! I like those too_

* * *

He was an idiot.

The biggest idiot to ever walk the earth.

" _How dare you!?"_

What the hell was he thinking? What could possibly made, manhandling a woman and kissing her without permission, seem like a great idea.

Did he think somewhere in a corner of his mind, that she would just kiss back and they would play house and live happily ever after with their spoiled kid?

Yes, he was an idiot and if he ever found his parents, he would hit them or at least just shake them and ask why. Why did they have to pass on to him all the idiocy in their genes?

Regina would probably agree and then throw him to jail.

Why she hadn't, he didn't know…or maybe he did. It probably had something to do with the fact that he just drove pass the Welcome to Storybrooke sign, his jaw still throbbing in pain…and God he didn't want to get punched by Regina if a slap hurt this much.

He probably ruined everything. He'd intended to show up, flirt some, annoy the woman a bit and see if he could make her blush, keep her off her guard…though he kind of did that anyway, not the way he wanted, however.

" _Who do you think you are, showing up in my town and acting as if you have any right to touch me!"_

Emmett winced at the memory.

For a moment everything was right in the world, in his life. The feeling of her body pressed against his, the softness of her lips, the scent of her perfume. All ingredients mixed together in a glorious taste of heaven.

Just for a moment.

And then he crashed back down to earth, with a resounding slap…and the piercing sound of her voice.

" _Why would I want_ _ **you**_ _,_ _of all people?"_

That question was all it took.

His legs carried him back to his car without any input from his brain. He was in a haze, his thoughts so chaotic that he barely noticed the startled look on the Mayor's face as he stumbled away. The words 'I'm sorry', nothing but a painful whisper in the air.

He should have known.

He should be used to this. He had experienced it several times before. He should be numb to this kind of pain. He shouldn't have let himself hope. He still didn't know why this woman, he'd met less than three days ago had managed to get under his skin so much. Where did it come from? All this…

…this emotion.

This painful emotion for a stranger that other than not batting an eyelash at him being her son's birth _mother_ , had treated him with hostility at all turns. Why did it hurt so much? Why was she so important?

Was it that he hoped to get close to the boy? That he created an illusion of family, because they shared a son?

He'd always craved family. Emmett knew he still did. Countless sessions with his therapist had helped him, both admit it and let go of the family who had abandoned him. To yearn instead for one he could build himself. But he had never felt this desperation, before. And deep down he knew that a much as he wanted family, that was not what had drawn him to her.

What was it then?

It was an impossible puzzle, this terrible pain in his heart. Pain that had no logical explanation and only one cure.

A cure that did not want _him_.

" _Why would I want_ _ **you**_ _,_ _of all people?"_

He shook his head trying to get her voice out of his head. Should definitely have known…just because someone was accepting of him didn't mean they wanted to kiss him! Much less the way he got that kiss.

'… _but she kiss me back at first!'_

God, he needed a drink.

With that thought in mind he parked in front of a liquor store. Grabbing a bottle of whiskey, then changing his mind and taking another, he ignored the sympathetic look the guy at the register gave him. "Women?"

Emmett glared at him and gave a grunt in response.

Getting the clue, the man said no more and gave him the change. The sympathy in his eyes not fading until Emmett walked out of the door.

Shit. Emmett thought. He couldn't possibly be that obvious. She had known her for less than three days! How did someone get so hung up on a woman after three fucking days! It was ridiculous. Disgusted at himself, he drove away from the store, barely paying attention to where he was going until he reached his apartment. He would have gone to a bar, but in his current mood he'd probably pick a fight and wake up in a cell…again.

He walked in through the door, already having drunk a quarter of the bottle. Tomorrow he would take something for the hangover, pick himself up. Maybe even pay Liz a visit. She could help him deal with this.

Tomorrow, though.

For now, he needed not to think about the Mayor, get her out of his head…maybe drink enough that after he passes out he won't dream of the woman.

Good thing he bought two bottles.

* * *

Regina sat in her study, downing her third glass of cider.

Her day hadn't turned out the way she had imagined. She thought it would involve finishing some paperwork, checking up on Mr. Swan in his cell, making sure Henry stayed away from him. A good day.

Instead, the day had gone to hell quite fast.

Not only had her plan to put Mr. Swan in jail failed, as the man had not fallen for the bait and visited Dr. Hopper. No. Instead he had stayed at the diner after the incident with Henry. And then the rest of the day at the Sheriff's station as Graham had hired him, of all the stupid things he could have done!

Wasn't it enough that her son hated her? That he kept seeking Mr. Swan out? No, the man just had to keep doing everything in his power to get under her skin. He kept sending signs that he was interested in her, and yes he did always send Henry back to her. And judging by the way Henry kept brooding all the time, Regina was sure Mr. Swan had done as he said and not spent time with Henry behind her back.

Ironically enough, the fact that the man seemed more interested in her than in spending time with Henry, angered her as she saw how her son was sad and angry. Who wouldn't want to spend time with her Prince?

Even if she were to believe Mr. Swan's interest was genuine, how could she risk trusting him? How could she be sure that he didn't just intent to get into their lives and find a way to take Henry from her? Get close to her to try and find some weakness he could exploit?

It couldn't possibly be real.

It wasn't.

She knew it wasn't and yet, _he_ kept throwing her off guard!

He just had to keep…flirting, making innuendos and, and smiling like that! She was usually threatening him. There was no reason for him to smile!

But no, he wouldn't do as a sensible person do and not mess with her. Instead, no matter what Regina did, what she threatened him with…he was always calmed and unaffected…and smirking!

…until today that is.

She had never expected his visit today. He wasn't even angered by her attempt to get him arrested. It wasn't until they were in each other's faces that he faltered. Her closeness had an effect on him and Regina immediately noticed the way his pupils dilated. While she doubted the man's intentions, she couldn't deny that the physical attraction was real…of course Mr. Swan wasn't the first man to want her body. This was an advantage however as she now had a weapon to get under his skin.

As plans go however, maybe she should have thought this one some more. She'd planned to make him uncomfortable, keep him off his guard…she didn't count on him actually doing something about it.

As shocking as the kiss was however, what she certainly didn't expect was Mr. Swan being a good kisser. Most good looking men she'd met were more concerned with raping her mouth with their tongues…never had any kind of finesse. But this kiss was different. He had grabbed her and kissed her and anyone would expect it to be violent kiss, but it was electric and a shiver of pleasure went through Regina's body. It was so different from Graham…after almost 30 years of kissing the same lips, the change, and the obvious passion behind this new kiss had caused her to give in for a second.

When she realized what she was doing, however, she had come into her senses. She pushed him away and slapped him. Because regardless of his skills in the art of kissing, how dare he think he had the right to touch her?

The more she thought about it, the angrier she had become. And so she had made it clear that she would never want him.

His reaction was a surprise to her however. There was hurt in his eyes that she didn't understand until he was gone. Regina felt a pang of guilt.

He thought she had meant…

That had never been a problem for her. A man who shared blood with her son, suddenly wanting her was the problem.

Regina refused to be used as a way for him to take Henry from her.

For a moment however, she almost went after him to make herself clear, she had hated the way the Enchanted Forest's "justice" treated people like Em- Mr. Swan…She had outlawed their torture and execution during her reign, though it had not being a popular decision.

Regina had not intended to make it seem as if she was disgusted…but could she go after him only to give him false hope?

Henry was all that mattered. She just couldn't take the risk.

After trying with no success to recover from the encounter, she had returned home and shared another awkward dinner with an angry 10 year old boy, who was convinced she had done something to control Mr. Swan, Regina had enough.

She'd spent most of the day frustrated and restless. She needed to get her mind off her problems, especially off of him, even if only temporarily.

After Henry was asleep, she waited for the Sheriff to show up. From the moment he entered through her window, however, things were already going downhill.

For almost 30years, he had been indifferent to her, just coming to her for sex and then leaving afterwards, no small talk, no talk at all. That was how she preferred it. Tonight though, he had _worried,_ about her. Worried! Had her walls being so damaged that he could see through her? That thought only server to anger her more. She didn't need his concern, and she made clear what it was she needed from him.

It led to a rough, encounter that ended in the worse way possible. It took a great effort on both of their parts to really get into the moment.

And when it finally became enjoyable, it culminated in a cry of release that carried another man's name.

The aftermath had been…awkward. Both had frozen the moment _The Name_ slipped pass her lips. They didn't even look at each other as they put on their clothes. Regina pretended it hadn't happened and hoped it would never be discussed. This was just sex after all and there was no need for words as long as they were getting what they wanted.

But just as he was leaving, the Sheriff turned to face her. Told her it was better if they put an end to their arrangement. He was…leaving her? For a moment anger coursed through Regina's whole body, she even considered crushing his heart.

"Neither of us is into this, this uh arrangement doesn't really work and we both want different things. Some more obviously than the other…" He trailed off at the almost animalistic growl coming from Regina.

"Right, sorry. Too soon for humor." He gulped. Did she know how scary she could be sometimes he wondered…but then dismissed that thought. Of course she knew.

"Look, there's someone who is genuinely interested in you…and it seems you're not indifferent to him. We've been doing this for…uh a very long time…" He said with a small confused frown. "But neither of us was interested in other people. That's changed now…all I'm saying is maybe you should take the risk…"

And with that he left through the window, leaving her standing in the middle of her room and in great need of a drink.

* * *

Emmett's eyes fluttered open to see an unfamiliar ceiling.

What the?

The last thing he remembered was opening the second bottle of whiskey. The first one had failed to do its job and make him pass out…instead it had made him think more about Regina, think about what her kissing him back at first meant. Analyzing her words for proof that he'd been wrong to leave.

He agonized over her not saying it was about him being transgender. He paced his kitchen over and over, with the bottle in his hand ranting out loud to himself, about being a coward and not finding out first.

He'd faced rejection before. He'd faced cruel, disgusting words aimed to hurt him. But he'd never run. No. That was something Emma Swan would do.

Emmett didn't run. He'd pretend he wasn't scared at all and face the problem with his head held high. He was brave. You could ask any of his employers and they would tell you Swan had balls of steel.

He had spent so long, making sure he was as fit and as strong as any other man, he had trained twice as hard, he had worked twice as much to make sure he could be tough enough to go after the hardest most dangerous yet more profitable bounties. Made sure the people he chased were afraid of him, that they would shake at even hearing the name Swan.

But a woman he'd known for just a couple of days had sent him running. Made him vulnerable and scared to stay.

Hadn't he decided to remain in Storybrooke? Not just because of his unbelievable attraction to the woman, but because what he said about being worried about the kid was the truth. Who knew when he'd show up here again looking for Emmett.

How had everything gone to hell so fast? How could she turn him into this pathetic mess whose head was killing him and who didn't know where the hell he was!

…So much for staying home last night. He got up from the cot in what looked like the back room of some place…God, his head, and dragged himself to the door. Where the hell was he? And where the hell was his shirt?

"You finally awake then, kid?" A voice snapped Emmett out of his thoughts.

He used his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What? Where the hell am I?" …And where could he find pain killers fast?

That'd be my Tattoo parlor, kid." The rough voice said with an obvious smirk. Pleased at the drunken man who was surely unaware of what he had done.

Wincing at the voice, Emmett finally focused his eyes on the owner of the voice. It was a man around 60 covered from head to toe on tattoos and dressed in leather. He looked like a biker…hell he probably was.

…wait. Did he say…?

"…Tattoo?"

The man let out a guffaw of laughter that did nothing to alleviate Emmett's headache. "You came in last night, dunk and asking for something that'd make you be brave." He said making to quotation marks at the last two words. "So my son gave you that." He nodded at Emmett's arm. "Let you crash here after you passed out, but you still have to pay for it."

"…It?" Emmett blinked confused before his gaze moved to his left arm and part of his shoulder, where a fucking huge real looking lion stared back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** Hello everyone! Happy New Year! _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Here's another chapter. Dedicated to Mechanicsofaheart1 who took all my bribes (who wouldn't though? I was bribing her with Nutella) and updated her wonderful fics, Being Him and Loving Emma._
> 
>  
> 
> _I promise Emmett will be back in Storybrooke in next chapter so he can start chipping away at Regina until she gives in. I mean who can resist him for long? He's a lovable idiot and his behavior is something that Regina can't predict...or resist ;)_
> 
>  
> 
> _Hope you like this one. And don't forget to comment! Makes me feel better about myself and update faster._
> 
> * * *

Emmett slumped on the couch.

Maybe coming here hadn't been a good idea after all. Liz had helped him a lot over the years, but right now? Not so much.

Weren't shrinks supposed to help you make sense of things? Because he was just as confused now as when he came through the door.

"You're not really helping..."

A red headed woman sitting in front of him, raised an eyebrow at that. "Aren't I?"

Em shook his head in frustration. "Can't you just tell me what to do?" He needed someone to give him clear instructions here. Because his brain could only come up with a few words and they all had to do with the source of his troubles.

The woman sighed. "Emmett...in all the years we've known each other, when was the last time I told you what to do?"

Emmett pouted.

Liz had been his psychologist for over 4 years now...and in her words she was just a guide, she'd help order his thoughts and deal, but she would never give orders. Emmett had to reach his decisions himself...because they are his to make, not anyone else. "Never...can't you make an exception this time?"

Liz smiled at him and nodded. "Very well, if you want instructions...then you will take a deep breath, and tell me everything from the beginning. Then we will discuss your feelings and you'll reach a decision."

Emmett tried to interrupt but was stopped by Liz's raised hand.

"I cannot tell you what to do, it's your decision to make. Even if you want my advise as a friend instead of your psychologist, busting through the door asking if you should keep trying to woo the mother of your child, who just rejected you, without giving me any context. Well you can't expect me to just give you a yes or no. This is obviously a...complicated situation."

Em made eye contact with Liz. The look in his eyes clearly stating. _'You have no idea.'_

"You know how it was my birthday a few days ago, right?" Em began letting out everything about the strange situation he had found himself in since his birthday. Truly, the son Emma had given up, suddenly showing up on his door was reason enough to be confused and scared. The boy thinking Emmett is some kind of Savior of fairy tale characters and his mother the Evil Queen from Snow White certainly didn't help. But, God adding that the woman had done nothing but love the boy and give him everything...only for the kid to treat her horribly? For a moment Em had worried the kid was crazy, now he was sure he was just spoiled. Used to get everything he wanted. Oh, how had he hated those kids when he was young. Knowing his son had turned out like that, made him feel sad and disappointed.

As if that wasn't enough however, and this caused Liz's eyebrows to nearly disappear in her hairline, he met the kid's mother and was immediately smitten, which made things more complicated. The intensity of the feelings were what completely baffled him. How could he explain them, how could he feel more intensely for this woman than anyone else that has crossed his path? Scares the crap out of him because it was a new experience, something he'd never felt in 28 years of life.

They talked for a couple of hours. Emmett talked about the way he became a mess around Regina, that the woman kept threatening him and he just liked her more. Liz wondered if it had to do with her being the mother to his child, but Em told her how he had considered the possibility, but his mind, his heart wasn't screaming family. It was calling out for Regina and he was sure that he'd felt the same even if she wasn't the kid's mother.

Liz on her part was confused. She knew Emmett pretty well,he wasn't the kind of person who got like this over a woman. It seemed too intense for the time he had known the woman. His desire to please her, to help her relationship with her son. It was interesting. Was it because he liked the idea of family? Or maybe because she was the kind of mother he would have loved for himself? While those possibilities were likely and might even both be true, there was more to this.

"What do you know about her?"

Emmett was startled by the question. What did he really know about Regina? "Uh...well she's the Mayor of the town."

"Go on..."

He sighed. Not an easy question to answer, because truly he didn't know much...except he kind of did. "She's strong willed, she's stubborn and used to people following her orders. " Em scratched the back of his head as images of Regina assaulted his mind...the woman was gorgeous, he body was definitely to die for...but...

"She's beautiful...I mean not just physically. But...I...her eyes." He trailed off, his hand unconsciously moving to his heart.

Liz leaned forward. There it was...the part of this woman that had Emmett so fascinated.

"Her eyes...?"

Emmett blinked at her as if just realizing she was there. "H-her eyes...she hurts...and I she loves Henry so much, she has a lot to give...but she hurts and I think she's hurt others too...she's broken...I want..." He blinked trying to contain sudden tears. "I want to make the pain stop...it's like I just.."

"You want to fix her?"

"Fix? I heal her maybe... I-I want her to feel safe...? She's wearing a mask...like I am. I...you know mine. I act like I'm confident and not afraid of anything. I can be an arrogant bastard at times...and she's this uptight powerful, unapproachable woman...but..."

Liz tilted her head. She had never believed in love at first sight, but the way Emmett spoke about this woman. He's always been insightful and very good at reading people. She wasn't surprised he would pick up all of this just from looking into the woman's eyes. And he found someone who is a lot like him. A kindred spirit maybe?

"And she was accepting of you?"

Emmett nodded. Described how she had never shown any kind of disgust and never used the wrong pronouns when talking to him. She was just worried he wanted to take the kid. He told her how he flirted how it looked like Regina found him attractive when he opened the door in a towel. Emmett detailed every encounter he had with her and with the kid. Finally ending with his new job and taking the files to her only to end up kissing her.

Liz was most interested in Regina's reaction. She helped Emmett calm down, analyze the situation. What did he see in her eyes during the confrontation?

Emmett had a hard time taking himself back to the moment, he didn't want to be hurt again. Liz helped him remember the emotions in the Mayor's eyes. Anger. Fear. Pain.

Desire.

"You said she kissed you back at first?"

Emmett gulped and nodded.

"And she didn't specifically say anything regarding you being transgender?" She asked looking at him carefully. "She didn't show signs of disgust, but instead her first reaction was to kiss you back?"

Oh God. Emmett thought. "I yes, she kissed me back...Liz? What are you thinking?"

"As, your psychologist I'm supposed to guide you away from situations that might be harmful to your emotional health, that might hurt the progress we've made. As your friend...well. Em if you were in her place and a complete stranger who is blood related to your child, shows up in town and is suddenly interested in you, would you believe them? Trust their intentions?"

Em cleared his throat and shook his head. Realization hitting him for the first time since he left Storybrooke, he'd been so hurt thinking he disgusted her. His mind just didn't process what else could factor in her reaction.

"The fact that she kissed you might indicate she is at least physically attracted to you, now that doesn't mean she necessarily feels as strongly as you do...but Em..."

"I totally overreacted by running..."

Liz shook her head. "No, Em that was a natural reaction. You were afraid and hurt. You might have overdone it with the tattoo though."

"Jeez, is this how you usually encourage your patients..." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Nah. It's how I tease my friends, if they wake up with a hangover and a huge tattoo."

* * *

Graham looked up from his paper work at the sound of the phone. It was both a relief from the mountain of paperwork and at the same time an annoyance as he was sure there was either another cat that needed rescuing or the Mayor angry about something.

He wasn't sure what had happened but he suspected Regina's angry sulking had something to do with his deputy's absence the past couple of days. The fact that Regina had very carefully avoided even mentioning Emmett after days of barely talking about anything else? Yeah that was a big clue.

Of course, the strange text message he got from Emmett about having to leave town was another. Something had happened between those two. Something big enough to make Em run...what was even stranger was that Graham didn't think Regina or Henry for that matter knew Emmett had left town. Regina would have been very smug abut it, for one thing. And the lad? Well he seemed to have been plotting and not even trying to seek Emmett, but well after the day he and Miss. Blanchard left the station glaring at Emmett, Graham wasn't surprised.

Unfortunately he kept getting Regina angry and that just made Graham's life more difficult. Hell, when Graham heard him, outside of Granny's, trying to convince his teacher to read to some patient at the hospital, the Sheriff hadn't thought much about it.

_"Come on, please! You've got nothing to lose!" Henry trailed behind Miss. Blanchard._

_The woman shook her head. "Henry, I know you want me to help you...but every time I've tried before I seem to have made things worse..." She winced thinking about Mr. Swan's words. She had never intended to cause trouble...she just wanted to help. And Mr. Swan had seemed like a trustworthy person...but he had been right he was a stranger. What if it had been someone dangerous instead?  
_

_"That's NOT true! Don't listen to what Emmett said. I'm sure my mo- I mean the Evil Queen did something to him! If you wake up Prince Charming, then maybe you'd be able to break whatever spell she has on him!" Henry begged the woman to listen. They must find a way to free the Savior from the Evil Queen's power. If Snow White and Prince Charming shared a True Love's kiss then that could break the spell and then Emmett would understand Henry had been right all along and then break the curse._

_"I don't think so Henry...I-I don't want to anger your mom or Mr. Swan..."_

_Henry shook his head in denial. "I already told you. The Evil Queen did something to my dad! That's why he doesn't want to believe and doesn't spend time with me. Otherwise he would have saved me from her already. You just have to read to Prince Charming and when he wakes up, you can save your daughter!"_

_Mary Margaret blinked. "Your dad? Mr. Swan is your father? And what do you mean my daughter? Henry, I don't have a daughter." She was still reeling from the news. Why hadn't Mr. Swan said anything? Maybe that's why he was so worried about her giving information to a stranger...oh now she felt even worse! Henry's father thought she was an irresponsible teacher. The Mayor already didn't like her and now Henry's father as well..._

_"Yes, you do. You just don't remember because of the curse. My dad's your daughter...or well, he's your son now but he used to be Emma. He's the Savior and my mo-Regina he's has him under a spell."_

Graham had been surprised by that revelation. Emmett was transgender? Or maybe Henry was mistaken and thought Em used to be a woman, because it was the only way it would fit his fairytale?

It didn't matter really. It wasn't really his business...or anyone else's other than Emmett's. That's why he cornered Miss. Blanchard after Henry had left and made her promise not to mention it to anyone, as not only could Henry be wrong, but even if he was right it wasn't their place to judge.

If it was true and Emmett decided to share, then he'd comment on it. For now he had nothing to say.

What had him more worried was if his new friend and Deputy would return. He had hoped maybe something could develop between him and the Mayor. If it did, Graham would definitely ship it. Regina needed some real love in her life and he had a feeling that so did Emmett...besides he didn't advertise it to the world, but the Sheriff was a sucker for romance.

He had been wondering if he should try his own with Ruby Lucas, after Emmett asked him if he liked her. Maybe he should...

The phone rang again and Graham let out a sigh hoping it was someone calling about a cat and not Regina calling about Henry again.

Picking up the phone he greeted. "Storybrooke Sheriff Department, this is Sheriff Graham speaking."

A chuckled sounded from the other side. "Do I have to say that every time I answer the phone?"

Emmett!

"Well, only if you actually come back." He said letting out a chuckle himself. He was glad to hear from the man again. Hopefully he'd come back soon.

Graham could practically hear the other man wince. "Yeah, sorry about leaving like that, man. Uh...I might have done something stupid and feared for my life..."

"I see. How stupid are we talking about?"

"Uh...I might have uh...kissedthemayorwithoutpermissionandsheslappedme."

Graham blinked. Did he say? "That's...uh wow. You have balls of steel, my friend." There really wasn't another way to describe it. The Sheriff knew how intimidating the woman could be and Emmett had done nothing but get under her skin, since he arrive in town...and then he kissed her. "You have my respect forever."

Emmett coughed. "Right...uh thanks? Her reaction ran me out of town, though. You sure I still have your respect?"

"Did you piss your pants in fear?" Graham asked humorously.

"What!? No!" Emmett exclaimed, somewhat angry at the suggestion.

"Then you still have it."

Letting out a huge laugh Emmett was barely able to respond. "Damn, Graham you're a weird man."

Graham nodded to the empty room. "Yes, so I've been told."

"Right, well. I just called to apologize and well ask if I still have a job?" Em asked hoping he hadn't ruined everything.

Taking a doughnut out of a box on his desk. "You do if you come back. I really need someone to distract me from the boredom...and to share my doughnuts with. I'll get fat otherwise."

"Ha! You're totally eating them now, aren't you? Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow...I just need to pack. When I first got to town I didn't exactly take my things with me. I was just going to drop the kid and go but then..." Em trailed off with a cough. "Yeah...anyway. Have I missed much?"

"Not much, just Henry getting Miss. Blanchard to wake up a man in a coma who apparently is Prince Charming, so they can break you from the spell Regina has on you."

Back in Boston Emmett blinked in astonishment. "Wait. What?"

"You heard me." Graham said amused. "It was a man Regina found on the side of the road a few years ago. He's been in a coma ever since and now he's awake. Only thing is that Prince Charming decided to disappear on everyone since he had no memory."

"Shit..."

Finishing his doughnut Graham sighed. "Henry convinced Miss. Blanchard to read to Mr. Nolan and they sneaked to the hospital behind Regina's back. When we finally found him and identified him as David Nolan, Regina's best friend's husband...well Henry didn't take it well."

"Oh man...he went at her for being the Evil Queen didn't he?" Emmett was getting a headache now. Damn did that kid love to find trouble. Sneaky little... probably his fault...or Neal's. "How's the Mayor?"

Graham rolled his eyes at how obvious Em was being. "She had to ground him. The tantrum he threw at the hospital was...well something else."

"Ugh...and I bet Henry didn't react well to that either, huh? ...Hey, Graham has he looked for me again?" Emmett hoped not. If the kid knew he had left town who knew what he'd do.

"Not yet. I think he's still mad that you didn't listen to him. But he's mad at Regina, not you. Like I said before, he thinks she put a spell on you. Oh...I forgot to mention...You might not be able to stay at Granny's when you come back..."

"What? Why...? ...Wait...Regina?"

"Regina."

"Ugh...great."

* * *

Henry was angry.

How could his mom had grounded him? She really was the Evil Queen. He had done the right thing helping Charming. He just had to make sure he and Snow White got together again and broke the spell on his dad. They could be a family and have their happy ending.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on his plan. He had to skip school today so he could help Ashley get back together with her true love and free her baby from Mr. Gold. Henry didn't know who the man had been in the old world but he would have to find out later. Ashley was having the baby right now. Henry really hoped that she was alright. He had heard her scream and it sounded really painful.

Looking to the door at the sound of steps Henry's eyes widened. Mr. Gold had just entered the waiting room. Henry gulped. No...he wouldn't let Mr. Gold take the baby from Ashley.

He'd make a new deal if he had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** _ _Hey everyone! I've been a little blocked lately, so I'm surprised I even got this few words done. I decided to post the half of the chapter that I had done, sorry for the shortness of it, but I had no when I'd get to finish the full chapter and I've made you guys wait. So here's the first part.  
> _
> 
> _Also, did you guys notice this fic reached 103 reviews, 121 Favs and 318 follows? Because I sure did and even did a happy dance!...not that you'd want to see it cuz...I'm a terrible dancer...or maybe you'd want to watch the video because I'm a terrible dancer and you want to laugh, whatever. But really guys, thank you everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far. I didn't expect it to be so well received and it ended up becoming my most successful fic so far!_
> 
> _Ps: *Happy squeal* FROZEN WON BOTH OSCARS! YESS!_

* * *

Emmett lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He had decided to stay the night in Boston and leave in the morning. After all he didn't have a place to stay and even though Graham had suggested Em took his spare bedroom, he didn't want to show up too early and wake up the man.

He'd leave in a few hours so he'd reach town in time to speak to Regina...and beg for forgiveness. He sighed at that. He was tempted to just go to the station and just seek her out later, but he was worried he might end up putting it off. Maybe not doing it at all and that just wasn't acceptable. Emma might have done that and Emmett wasn't going to do the same.

He might act like an ass sometimes...a lot of the time, but when he did something stupid and wrong that affected others. He'd own up to it and apologize. He wasn't like Emma anymore.

No more running.

He sighed. Liz had been working hard on helping him deal with both identities. But Emmett, even after years of therapy, still had a hard time thinking about his past, about Emma, with anything other than resentment.

But this wasn't the time to think about that. He had other things to worry about and the last thing he needed was to be all stressed out about Emma. He had a lot of stress dealing with the kid and his own sudden feelings for Henry's mother.

Emmett felt restless, like something told him he should just get to Storybrooke right now. But he fought it, not wanting to have to sleep in his car if he got there too soon. Still he had finished packing everything, had pizza for dinner and then spent over an hour here doing nothing.

He was nervous, he knew. He was taking a hug risk by moving to Storybrooke. At least he had been looking for another place to live for a while, when the kid showed up.

Which was one of the things that pissed him up about the situation.

It was pure luck that the deal he had made for an apartment in Cali, turned into a mess. The owner's Ex had shown up and destroyed the place. If that hadn't happened, the kid would have found an empty apartment and end up all alone in Boston. He didn't even have a ticket back to Storybrooke. Seriously the kid had been extremely lucky. Hell if he'd located Em in Cali instead and decided to make the longer trip, chances were his luck would have run out.

It almost seemed like he was obsessed with that. But Emmett had a dream, where Regina had shown up at his place demanding to know where the kid was...only to find a clueless Emmett and the kid still missing. That dream hadn't had a happy ending either. Emmett shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

Why was he thinking about this so much again? It was like something in his gut told him something was wrong.

But that was ridiculous...right?

Sighing, Emmett got up from the bed and grabbed his keys. Maybe driving around for a while would help him relax.

**-TRS-**

Henry went to bed terrified of what the next day would bring.

What had he done?

Sure, he had saved Ashley's baby, but now he was trapped. He had no way out of a deal he made with the man, he was now sure, was Rumpelstiltskin. A man his book referred to as The Dark One.

He didn't know what to do. A big part of him just wanted to crawl into his mom's bed hoping she'd protect him...but that made no sense, she was the Evil Queen.

She was just as bad as Rumpelstiltskin!

He knew this. So why did he still want to run to her and let her hold him? He missed the days when he didn't know who she was and had no idea she couldn't really love him...

…Maybe…maybe he could pretend for tonight? That she loved him and everything was alright. That she would protect him...

S-she was the Evil Queen after all...maybe she was powerful enough to stop Gold? Henry knew that even after everything Regina wouldn't hurt him, but what would the Dark One do to him?

**-TRS-**

Two hours.

Emmett spent two hours driving around Boston, his attempt to distract himself became a battle with himself not to hit the highway and go back to Storybrooke. He was not that desperate.

Except he totally was.

And would now have to sleep in his car. He thought as he drove pass the Welcome to Storybrooke sign. Not that he was likely to sleep much, his nerves were probably going to keep him awake. He parked in front of Granny's, before moving to the back seat of his Chevelle. He'd have breakfast in the morning and then pay the Mayor a visit.

He wondered if he should go to Town Hall or go to her house… He sighed, this was more complicated than he liked. It had to be done, though.

Emmett tried to make himself comfortable for several minutes.

It felt he had just settled down and closed his eyes, when someone tapped the window. Sitting up Emmett looked around noticing the sunlight. It looked like he did catch a couple of hours of sleep, not that it did much. Em had always liked his sleep, sure years of keeping an eye open in case one of the foster parents decided they wanted to visit at night meant that he was always alert, but if uninterrupted he could sleep for ten hours, sometimes more. Especially since he started to earn enough to afford a comfortable bed. Bad thing about sleeping in a car though, was that his sleep wasn't as restful. His job did make it necessary to sleep in uncomfortable places sometimes, so not having a bed was no problem, but in the car he was more vulnerable and even more alert to anything going on outside.

He was tired…and when Emmett was tired he got cranky. So, when he looked up to see Graham smiling at him through the window, his response was a glare and the finger.

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow, before he let out a laugh at Emmett's face. "Not a morning person?" He asked as Em got off the car.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"That's shut up, sir. I'm your boss after all you know…oh right, I'm not the boss you're afraid of." Graham chuckled.

Em groaned at the teasing. "I'm not afraid of her…just uh respectful…she's a strong woman and okay so she's kind of scary-"

"But?" Graham asked when Emmett stopped. It was funny, the way his deputy acted when it came to Regina. Sure he hadn't known him for long but he didn't strike Graham as a man who would behave like a teenage boy for any woman.

"But…that just makes her sexier." The Deputy admitted with a sigh as the walked towards the door to the dinner.

Graham laughed and slapped him in the back. "You know it's a good thing she and I are over, or I might have felt the need to hit you or something."

Emmett stopped abruptly. What? Did he say…? "You? And Regina?" Shit and he had made his attraction for Regina really obvious. And all this time…shit. "You uh were?"

"We were. It wasn't much a relationship, just you know." Graham said with a nod.

"Sex…" Emmett said, not sure if he should feel relieved or jealous. If it had just been sex then there were no emotional attachments. Then again it still meant that they had sex. He sighed, it wasn't like it was any of his business, this was before Emmett even met them…right? "Uh…when did you break up?"

Graham coughed a little. He wasn't about to reveal what happened they day he ended things with Regina. That was private and well he didn't want Regina to kill him. "Recently. She was obviously no longer interested in me and ah…I" He trailed off watching Ruby through the window.

Emmett followed his line of sight and smiled in relief. Graham was obviously interested in Ruby, as Em had thought a few days ago. "Like shorter skirts?" He asked teasingly, snapping Graham out of his trance.

"What? Eh…" The Sheriff cleared his throat. "Right…I guess. Anyway, you thought about what you are going to do? About Regina, I mean." He asked changing the subject.

Em scratched his head in thought. "I have to apologize. The sooner the better, like ripping off a Band-Aid. She's probably going to slap me and maybe throw in some insults to my intelligence…if I'm lucky she won't call you to have me arrested." He said taking off his red leather jacket as they reached the bar.

Graham raised an eyebrow at the sight of Emmett's arm. "So…you were busy in Boston?" Emmett had taken off his jacket when they were playing darts the last time, and the sheriff didn't recall the big tattoo on his left arm. And considering the size it was hard to ignore.

"Ugh…don't ask." Emmett groaned, his forehead hitting the bar.

"If you bleed you'll have to clean that!" Granny said as she approached them on the bar.

"Sorry Granny." Emmett smiled charmingly.

"Call me Eugenia, sweetheart." Granny said with a wink.

"Oh God, not again!" Ruby exclaimed and rushed into the kitchen.

**-TRS-**

Regina didn't know what to do.

Something was wrong with Henry…but what? While they hadn't been close for over a year now, his behavior yesterday and today has been… concerning.

He had been brooding a lot lately, especially since Mr. Swan didn't seem to be going along with what he wanted. But yesterday, he was more than just angry…he was afraid. Did something happen to him? Did someone hurt him? He kept jumping at any sudden noise and it was starting to scare Regina as well.

And last night, he barely touched his dinner then just disappeared into his room not wanting to answer her questions. Then suddenly he came into her room in the middle of the night, like he used to when he was younger and had a nightmare.

Normally she would have been thrilled that he came to her for comfort, but this wasn't her son afraid of a nightmare. Something terrible had happened and it terrified her son. She had hugged him all night and had heard him talking in his sleep.

He kept begging someone not to take him…

She had to talk to him, she had to know what happened to him. She had to know who hurt him, so she could end them.

"Henry…" Regina said as he entered the kitchen, his hands in his pockets and his head down, as if he was walking to his execution. "Henry, we need to talk."

The boy looked up at her, his eyes red and puffy. He had obviously been crying. Regina rushed to him and knelt so she could look at him in the eye. "Henry what's wrong? You've been like this since yesterday…what happened? Did someone hurt you?" She asked starting to panic.

Henry gulped and looked at her weary. What would she do if he told him about the deal? He suddenly let out a sob. His shoulders shaking and couldn't bring himself to say anything. When he tried he ended up gasping for air.

"Henry, please don't cry my little prince…tell me what's wrong, I promise I'll do anything to make it better." She said hugging him to her and for once he hugged her back.

"I-I did something stupid…" He cried stepping away from her and looking down. "And now he'll come for me…"

"I don't understand Henry, what did you do? Who will-?" Her questions were interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

Henry gasped and backed into the wall. "He's here…"

"He?" Regina frowned at the insistent knocking. Whoever the hell thought would scare her son like this was about to find out what she was capable off. "Wait here dear. I'll take care of this." She said and stormed off towards the door when he nodded.

She didn't know what was going on, but she would destroy whoever was at the door. She thought as she stopped at the door. She woul- she stopped cold as she opened the door.

Her sharp intake of breath, made the man give her a disturbing smile.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor. I'm here to pick up my property, be a good dearie and bring him here…" The man smirked at her mockingly.

"...please."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** Hello everyone!_
> 
> _This was going to be longer and cover That Still Small Voice, but then I got drunk...I mean it felt right to leave it here..._
> 
> _...right that's what I meant. No alcohol here. Nope._
> 
> _Read, comment... do your thing._
> 
> * * *

Regina gasped as she felt the compulsion to follow Gold's order.

_No! No!_

This could not be happening. Why would Gold want her son? Henry was not his...Gods no... Henry... did he made a deal? She became fully convinced now that the man knew exactly who he was. Her body began to move without her permission, intent on bringing Henry outside. She let out a whimper as she tried with all her will to resist. Her body jerked to a stop and she felt a jolt of pain run through her body. It was like she was being electrocuted; her nerve ends were on fire.

"N-no..." She said through clenched teeth.

Gold looked surprised at her resistance. "Madam Mayor, I don't think you understand... young Henry is now my property. He will come with me and you will return to your work...so please...bring him here." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Regina glared at Gold. She couldn't let him have Henry; she would fight the magic and protect her son from him, even if it killed her. She began to tremble noticeably with the effort of ignoring his order. She had no control over her body and she didn't even notice when she bit down on her tongue, drawing blood.

The pain she felt too intense to feel anything else.

How could things have gotten so bad that Henry would deal with Gold? She wondered. That she would find herself trapped between a magical compulsion and her love for her son... Regina tried very hard to push back the magic, but the more she resisted the more painful it became.

"Henry! Run!" She called out with a sob, before the jolt of magic sent her crumpling to the ground.

"Mom!" Henry ignored his mother's scream and rushed to her side helping her stand. It didn't occurto Henry that regardless of his thoughts about Regina, he still went to her, even if it put him right in Gold's grasp. He didn't understand what was happening. Why his mom looked like she was in pain. W-was it magic? Was the Dark One so powerful that even the Evil Queen was no match for him?

* * *

Emmett had a bad feeling when he left the dinner.

Graham had teased him about his fear of Regina, but told him not to give up. Em had a feeling the man knew something he didn't, but the sheriff refused to say anything when questioned. The former bounty hunter got in his car and drove in the direction of the Mayoral Manor. The closer he got however, the more his instincts told him to hurry up.

When he reached the house he knew why.

"What the!?" He said as he rushed out of his car to Regina's porch where the woman was trying to remain standing, holding onto her son for support or to keep him there as the pawn shop owner gripped the boy's arm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Emmett exclaimed ripping the man's hand away from Henry and moving in between the man and the two Mills.

Gold frowned examining his arm for a moment before looking at Emmett. "There's no need for violence Mr. Swan, I'm here simply to take something that belongs to me. And I would like it returned..."

Something about the man's tone made something unpleasant twist in Emmett's gut. Gold better be very careful with his words...

"Your property, Mr. Gold? And how does that explain the scene I just witnessed? How does it explain your bruising grip on a child's arm...hmm? Or that the Mayor looks like she's going to faint and has a cut on her forehead." He glared down menacingly at Gold.

"Go ahead Gold I'm all ears..."

* * *

Henry and Regina stood behind the Deputy, holding onto each other in shock. Regina could almost feel the boy's hopes being restored by Mr. Swan showing up to save him. Regina had to admit that so was hers. She was still frozen, though as her body continued fighting against the magic.

It was somewhat easier now that Gold was distracted and not actively issuing an order.

* * *

"The boy is now my property Mr. Sw-

"That's Deputy Swan for you Gold...and for a little lesson in Law that you seem to be lacking...you can't own a person, let alone a child." Emmett glared at the obviously insane man. Where the hell did he get up to attacking his family with this nonsense?

Shit...

His family.

Fuck that's nowhere near close to his future...but Em did consider the uptight Mayor and the kid his family, even if they didn't think of him the same way. And he would protect them with his life.

"Very well, Deputy Swan...I believe you'll find the boy made a deal, he is now my property in exchange for the-"

"You know what- that's it." The blond interrupted the older man again. "You can't own a person, Gold. There are these little things called Human Rights, you know? And you know damn well that a child cannot sign a legal agreement, especially not one that gives away his freedom. And once more, just so that you get it into your head, you CANNOT own a person! No Judge in the world will say otherwise." He said threateningly getting into Gold's face and forcefully turning the man around.

* * *

Regina's eyes widened when she realized what the blond man was going to do. As much as she was relieved that Gold hadn't taken Henry now, she knew he wouldn't stop and if the curse was ever broken nothing would be able to keep Henry safe from him.

"What is the meaning of this? You can't-"

"Arrest you? Oh, I sure can, because whatever your twisted mind believes, that looked very much like attempted kidnapping to me. And I'm sure there are bruises on Henry's arms that you can also explain to a Judge." He said, slapping the handcuffs on the Pawn Shop owner. He then turned to Regina and Henry.

"Are you two okay?"

Henry nodded eagerly, obvious extremely happy at not having to go with Gold. "I'm fine...mom is not so-

Regina shook her head. "I'm fine Deputy Swan...just a little lightheaded... I-I'll make sure Henry is safe and meet you at the station." She replied, trying to hide how shaken she actually was.

Emmett nodded. "I'll see you there... you sure you don't need an ambulance?"

Regina forced a smile and shook her head. "That won't be necessary..."

"Alright..." Emmett looked at her for a moment then pushed Gold into the backseat of his car.

"The Sheriff will hear-

"Gold, the more you talk the deeper the hole you're digging for yourself. So I'd keep quiet if I were you." He said with a glare.

"Very well, dearie..." Gold said with a disturbingly pleased smirk in his voice.

When the car drove away from the house, Regina let out a relieved sigh. She could feel her body relax from the strain of fighting the magic. She wasn't sure what to do now. On one hand having Gold in a cell kept him away from Henry. But he was a very dangerous man...even in this world without magic.

But was that really the case? Was there truly no magic in this world? How did his power over her still work, then? How did the curse keep time frozen?

The only explanation was that their deal preceded the curse...it was in effect and bound her to that cursed word, before their arrival to this world. Enchanted items contained their own magic so were likely still magical in this world...

Could she use that magic to protect her son? To protect herself from Gold somehow?

He still controlled her. If she didn't find a way to fight back who knew if she would be able to resist next time he tried something?

"Henry...I need to know what kind of deal you made with Gold. Why would you even do such a thing?" She asked looking at her son with anguish. Had he tried to make a deal to be away from her?

Henry frowned and looked down at his feet. "He was going to take someone's baby...I couldn't let him."

"Oh, Henry..."

"What did he do to you?" Henry asked suspiciously. Remembering who it was that he had been holding onto.

"W-what?"

"It looked like you couldn't move...was it magic?"

"Henry...no..." Regina tried to hide it.

The boy stepped away from her shaking his head and glaring. She was going to lie to him again. "Forget it...you won't tell me the truth anyway. I'm going to be late for school." He said and ran away to catch the bus.

Regina remained standing there. Her fist clenched as she once more felt her heart break at the sight of her son running away from her.

* * *

"He tried to take Henry from Regina?"

Graham watched as his Deputy paced the floor of his office, where he had to drag him to keep him from Mr. Gold, who seemed too smug for a man sitting inside a cell.

"He had his fucking hands on the kid trying to take him from Regina!" The blond said angrily. If he could get away with it he would beat the crap out of the bastard. To be completely honest he was very tempted to do it anyway. "Regina had a cut on her forehead and looked very pale. Maybe I should go back and make sure she's okay."

It would certainly keep him away from the smug crazy bastard.

"He insists he didn't touch her." Graham said concerned that Emmett would snap and hurt Gold. He really didn't want to have to arrest his friend...again. Still all this situation seemed strange. Mr. Gold was a shady character, but Graham was sure he knew enough about Law to not act the way he had today.

Unless he was truly insane.

Em snorted. "He better not have or I'll-

"He didn't, Deputy Swan."

Both men turned to the door to see Regina close it behind her. Emmett was glad to notice she looked a lot better than she did half an hour earlier.

"Madam Mayor. Are you alright?" The Sheriff asked curious.

"I am...just confused as to why this happened...and how it might end. Gold has many shady connections and I don't believe we'll be able to keep him for a long time." She said frowning, obviously wishing she was wrong.

"We can't exactly release him either. Then man is obviously insane it could put you and the kid in danger." Emmett frowned. When he first arrived in Storybrooke Granny had told him Gold owned the town. He had dismissed it, but Regina...the MAYOR looked really shaken, at least if you knew what to look for.

* * *

"I won't be here long, dears!" They heard the man say from his cell.

_...Creepy._ Emmett thought with a shudder. There was something very wrong with that man

"But why does he want Henry in the first place? It doesn't make sense." Graham said looking at Regina for answers.

For a moment Emmett felt a little jealous, but pushed it to the back of his mind. Graham was the Sheriff; of course he was going to interact with Regina...besides now just wasn't the time for jealousy.

Regina sighed.

"Mr. Gold apparently wanted a baby that was born yesterday. I checked with the hospital before coming here. The mother, Ashley, I believe had made a deal with Gold where he got to keep the child."

Emmett felt his hackles rise. Who the hell would...sell a baby to Gold of all people! They ought to arrest the girl! Whatever Gold wanted with a baby couldn't be anything good... and now he wanted Henry?

"She changed her mind and tried to find a way out of the deal...apparently Henry made a deal with Gold to save the baby..." The Mayor finished.

Em and Graham looked at each other for a moment. Their thoughts very similar...just what the hell had Gold being getting into? The fact that he did so without hiding meant he was sure there would be no repercussions. He was crazy or had enough connections that he didn't worry about the Law.

"We need to know why he wants a child and why he's willing to take either Henry or the baby. I don't want to imagine what he planned for them. For all we know he'd sell them into slavery!"

"Will you promise not to try to kill him?" Graham said, looking at Emmett pointedly.

"Would you arrest me if I did?" The blonde said not quite joking. This entire situation had him ready to do violence.

"I'd pat you on the back and say well done, then give you a different cell."

"Such a good friend. I'm almost tempted."

* * *

Regina narrowed her eyes at the way the two men interacted as she watched them approach Gold's cell. They were friends... it was strange. She decided however that it was not important at the moment.

She wished Mr. Swan would actually go through with killing Gold.

She did have the girl, but wasn't sure if she should bring her out of the hospital... If it came down to it she would use the girl to protect Henry.

An hour later and Gold still remained smug and not very cooperative.

"Can I kill him now?" Emmett glared at the man sitting in the interrogation room on the other side of the mirror.

"Not yet." The Sheriff said absently. "Am I the only one who gets the impression he wants something from us?"

Emmett let the conversation they had with Gold sink in. Was it possible that...?

"He wants to be here. He kept saying that he wanted his property back...or a good replacement." Emmett said thoughtfully.

Graham nodded. Emmett had almost lost it then and Sheriff had to get him out of the room. "Then you almost killed him."

"I thought he meant another child...but he knows that'll never happen. He doesn't want a child, he wants something from us." But what? Emmett's head was killing him. He had a feeling Gold had something on Regina, hell all the people of this town. His gut told him there wouldn't be a trial no matter what.

What the hell was going on in this town...?

He almost preferred the kid's fairy tale theory than this.

Next thing he knew there would be some supernatural style things going on, or the Mob and Gold was the Godfather. Rolling his eyes, he wondered if he should call the FBI.

… _or maybe Buffy._

Emmett rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to somehow alleviate his headache. With a sigh he moved to the door. "Let's find out."

Graham rushed behind him, not sure what Em was planning.

"What the hell do you want Gold?" The Deputy asked glaring at the now smirking man.

* * *

"A favor!?"

Regina stared incredulously at Emmett. Why would Gold just give up for a simple favor...except it was a favor from the savior. And if he didn't say what that meant that he could ask for anything...and that was dangerous. "And you just said yes? Just like that!?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't. I put conditions on it."

"What kind of conditions?"

Emmett shrugged. "Can't be illegal for one thing, or go against my morals...and uh..."

"And what Deputy Swan!?" The Mayor snapped impatient. The blond man looked nervous and...shy? She didn't think she'd seen him act that way except maybe the first night he brought Henry home.

Clearing his throat he continued. "Well he has to leave you and Henry alone and can't use you whatever he has on you...uh Madam Mayor."

Regina blinked. Her mind processing what Emmett had said.

Whatever he had on her...

Could it be...?

"Whatever he has on me...were those your exact words?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Well...yes. He said you were free from a deal. Better if I don't know what that was about, though. He didn't look pleased about it, so that's a good thing in my book."

Gods...

Mr. Swan had just unknowingly freed her from Rumple's control.

For the first time she wondered if his role as savior was truly about destroying her. So far he had been insistent on helping her and while she believed it was likely a trick, or simply because he lusted after her, she had considered taking advantage of that lust if that was the case, but didn't want to risk it being a plot of his…

…even if he did find her attractive.

Now she found herself truly benefited by the actions of the man, who was supposed to destroy her.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan...for your help today." She said with a small smile. She found it interesting, how the blond became flustered and returned a very...enthusiastic smile.

_Idiot._

At least he was pleasant to look at...and maybe his interest was genuine, after all. She thought considering the man.

Shaking her head she turned and left the room. She couldn't help but hear the exchange between Mr. Swan and Graham as she walked away.

_"Keep smiling like a fool and your face will get stuck like that...or did it already? Need me to take you to the hospital?"_

_"Shut up!"_

Regina couldn't help but smirk.

Prophecies were often subject to interpretation... she would have to find out more before she did anything else against the Deputy.

For today at least, his presence had been a good thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**AN:** Hey everyone! Been a while I know. Sorry about that. I have a bit of writer's block and also recovering from a surgery, so not much writing lately. I did manage to finish this chapter in a moment of boredom and I'm not very happy with the result, but I'm posting anyway cuz you've been waiting for quite a bit._
> 
> _Anyway, happy reading._
> 
> * * *

"Yeah…I'm not wearing that." Emmett said looking at the uniform with disgust. He might be deputy now, but even after all these years there was a thing about police uniforms that he didn't like...It probably had to do with the years Emma lived on the streets and stole to survive. Every time Emmett saw a uniform, part of him felt like running, it was rather unpleasant."

Graham laughed at the expression on Emmett's face. "Why not? I heard women liked men in uniform."

"Funny." Em rolled his eyes at his friend. As if he needed a uniform to get women's attention. Besides, as much of a flirt as he could be sometimes, he was selective with the women he allowed into his life. Some people were extremely prejudiced.

"For the record, I don't need help with that…and…wait." He trailed off with a frown as the Sheriff watched him with amusement.

"I don't know if Regina likes men in uniform…but seeing you wearing it might surprise her?"

Emmett looked down at the clothes in his hands. To wear or not to wear?

"No, there's no way in he-." he was unable to finish as suddenly there was a violent shake, immediately followed by the phones ringing.

* * *

"Well that was fun…" Emmett pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep the coming headache at bay. Regina had tried to reassure the town that the situation with the mine was under control, but Henry had decided it was the right time to question her in front of everyone. And he still insisted on continuing his operation and getting Emmett to help.

"Are you going to be okay?" Graham asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. It seemed like things with Henry were getting more complicated.

"I'll be fine. I just don't get it, during the thing with Gold it seemed like the kid was really worried about Regina's well being. That shows he really cares, but even with that and the trouble he got into, he's still insisting on that operation of his." The deputy was getting frustrated. It fucking hurt to see that renewed hope in Henry shatter again, when he told him he wasn't participating on any operation.

"He's a child, sometimes children can't comprehend that their vision of the world isn't…" Graham struggled to find the right words. "That they just don't know everything and aren't always right, I think."

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I wasn't the most well behaved of kids, myself. I know what it's like to feel you know everything and you're always right." Emmett laughed. "I also know it can get others, people we care about hurt." He looked down sadly, thinking of Ms. Joyce.

"I'd hoped maybe things would get better with them, but you saw the kid questioning the Mayor in front of the town as she tried to, you know, do her job. I doubt she's very happy about it."

"Yes, though I doubt she'll do much about it. As strict as she can be she has trouble grounding the boy." Graham shrugged. "Even when she does, it's not exactly much of a punishment sending him to his room…"

"Where he has all his toys and comics?" Emmett asked with a snort. "I figured. He is a spoiled child…a good child but one who's never lacked anything. She loves him too much…" Emmett said as they got on the cruiser. They were going to get his things to graham's place, before they had to go to the station and work on all the paperwork the tunnel's collapse required.

Graham observed the other man, trying to understand how he did that. "I don't understand how you do it."

"Huh?"

"Regina, not only can you get easily under her skin, but you see things about her. Things the rest of us can't, I mean I've known her long enough to know that there's more than the cold person she shows everyone. But understanding her is another thing…you just met her and never doubted she loved the boy."

"To find people I have to be aware of how others behave and feel. Eyes can't lie if you know what to look for." Em sighed and slumped into the car seat. "The day I brought Henry here, she had her walls down. She hadn't noticed me yet, she was concentrated on Henry and the fact that he was safe."

Realization dawned on the sheriff. "Ah, but you were looking at her." That made sense, if Emmett saw something in Regina…beyond the obvious.

"Yeah…guess once I saw her, it didn't matter she put the walls up again?" He shrugged. "She loves him, that's all I wanted for my son when I gave him up. And she's hurt every time he pushes her away. I could have left that night, knowing that the kid was loved, I tried to leave actually."

"But you crashed into the town sign." The sheriff chuckled. "You sure you didn't do that on purpose?"

"And hurt my baby?" Emmett asked outraged Graham would suggest he would purposely crash the second love of his life. "Are you insane? I would never do that to my car. She's my home, dude."

"Right sorry…It is a beautiful car. How long have you had it?"

"Ah…that's a long story. It started with getting rid of the stolen car, I stole from my ex."

Graham raised an eyebrow at that. "Now you have to tell me more."

"You sure? Because it ends with me working as a stripper…" The deputy asked.

"Just don't go into unpleasant details."

* * *

Henry was supposed to be dropped at her office fifteen minutes ago. Apparently the bug, couldn't do anything right.

When she called the cricket and he assured her he had dropped her son at her office in time, she started to worry. Even though Mr. Swan had made a deal with Gold, he was still worried about his interest in Henry.

But, maybe…maybe there was a more simple answer. Henry had recovered his faith in the deputy after he saved them from Gold. He had tried to convince him of his theories about the curse again, even though the man had once more refused to get involved….maybe Henry was trying to talk to him again?

Picking up her phone, she dialed the man's number. "Mr. Swan."

"Madam Mayor? Wha- I mean, can I help you?" Asked the Deputy's surprised voice.

"Is he with you?"

"I'm sorry, he?"

"Henry! Is he with you?"

"What? No, I haven't seen him since the incident with the mine collapse."

"Dr. Hopper says he dropped him at my office twenty minutes ago, but he certainly didn't come in." Regina frowned.

"You don't think? Gold?"

"It is suspicious, I-

"Wait, hold on a moment madam Mayor." He interrupted her. "Dr. Hopper is here…"

* * *

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Archie had shown up at the station, desperate. He tried to call the Mayor again when it hit him where Henry could have gone. When his couldn't get in touch with her he'd run all the way to the station to tell the Sheriff.

Emmett and Graham had immediately gone with him to the mine and they found enough clues to let them know Henry was actually inside. Archie ran in before either of the men could stop him, the entrance collapsed and he was trapped inside with Henry.

By the time Regina finally got there the efforts to get them out weren't going well at all. The ground kept shaking and with every second Henry and Archie's time was running out.

"None of this is working, we need to find some way to punch through the ground. We need something big." A frustrated Regina insisted.

Emmett and Graham locked eyes. They had an idea of what could but…

"Explosives." Marco said as he approached them.

They really had no choice. What else could they do, really? Still Emmett had a bad feeling about it…and of course, as always, his instincts were right.

It didn't work.

It didn't fucking work and Regina looked like she was either going to kill everyone for their inability to get her to her son, or she was going to start digging with her bare hands.

Emmett found himself at lost on how to comfort her. He wished he could hug her, make the desperation in her eyes disappear, but he knew he wouldn't be well received. He shared a helpless look with Graham as Regina screamed at them and Marco that they could have killed Henry.

Emmett looked away with a sigh and stopped when he saw Pongo. Letting him out of the fire truck Emmett let him out of the fire truck, hoping maybe he could pick up Archie or Henry's scent. Pongo immediately ran over to a spot in the grass.

He found something!" The Deputy exclaimed.

And suddenly their hope returned when they found the air shaft. Regina wanted to go down, but he knew he had to. The idea that she might go down there and something could happen…he couldn't bear the thought that he might lose both Henry and Regina.

He locked eyes with Regina and dared take her hand in his. "Look you've been sitting behind a desk for years, I'm more used to these kind of things….let me do this."

The Mayor hesitated for a moment then moved so close to him that their breaths mingled. His heart skipped, when for the first time, Regina let down her walls, she looked at him and he could see her own heart. She let herself be vulnerable in front of others, her walls didn't matter anymore. She wasn't the intimidating Mayor, she was a desperate mother who just wanted her son back.

"Just bring him to me."

Emmett swore to himself that he'd bring her son to her or die trying. He squeezed her hand gently, trying to offer some comfort and replied sincerely. "I will, I promise."

Most of the time afterwards was a blur for Emmett. He pulled off his jacket and prepared to be lowered down the air shaft. It wasn't long before he found Henry and Archie.

* * *

Regina stared as the deputy took off his jacket. She was already shaken by the situation and the strange moment they had just shared…and now.

He had a tattoo.

She was absolutely sure he didn't have it when she went to see him at the Bed & Breakfast. At least she thought he didn't have it….she had gotten distracted.

She was sure she would have noticed a lion tattoo…

It was bigger, in a different place on his arm and much more detailed than the one she had seen many years ago…but still she couldn't help but wonder if it was a sign.

It didn't matter right now, though. Bringing Henry back safely was what truly matter at the moment and for the first time in decades, Regina prayed, wished for a miracle. And for the first time ever her wishes came true, when Emmett was pulled out of the shaft along with her son.

Regina rejoiced in hugging her son tightly and feeling him hug her back. Maybe it was that the day had already being full of firsts, maybe she was just so happy that she couldn't find it in her to be harsh, or maybe it was her doubts about the Savior's true role.

Maybe it was the damned tattoo.

Whatever it was, she saw him standing to the side rubbing his neck and smiling at her and Henry and she did something crazy. She stepped away from her son and nodded to the man who, once again had been her and Henry's savior, and watched as he blinked in confusion, before realizing the precious gift she was giving him.

She saw him step closer and gulp, looking at her for confirmation, before he knelt in front of Henry and for the first time hugged his son. The huge smile on Henry's faces was worth it, even if a part of her still worried about letting them interact.

"Deputy…" She said as they pulled away from the hug. "Thank you…truly."

He shook his head and smiled at her. "I promised I'd bring him back to you…I keep my promises."

She observed him for a moment and noticed how her stare had an effect on him. "After we've dealt with this situation." She finally said motioning to Graham and the other workers who had been helping. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" It was risky, she knew, but she needed to know more about this man, who against all predictions or prophecies, seemed to help her of all people, instead of the rest of the peasants he was supposed to save…and maybe this would win her a couple of points with Henry.

"D-dinner?" Emmett blinked at her, as if not understanding her words. She noticed Henry was doing the same and gaping at her.

Regina cleared her throat. "Yes, dinner. It's the least I could do after all you've done for us."

Despite his own surprise, Henry elbowed Mr. Swan on the side and begged him to accept. "Say yes, please." He was obviously hoping to spend more time with the man, who had respected Regina's wishes and kept his distance.

"I…yes! I'll be there."

"Excellent, seven sharp, Mr. Swan. Don't be late." She said briskly and led Henry to the ambulance to be checked up.

* * *

Emmett stared at Regina as she walked away.

"You okay?" Graham approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did she say something?"

Emmett looked at him, still a little overwhelmed. "I think I died in the mine."

Graham frowned confused. "Because she let you hug Henry?"

The Deputy shook his head. "Because she asked me to join them for dinner."

"Oh." Graham's eyes were wide as he nodded. "Yes, you're dead or dying and this is in your mind…or maybe you're actually working your charm on her." The Sheriff smirked offering his deputy his jacket back.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Right…" He chuckled taking his jacket from Graham. "She said it was to thank me for saving Henry…."

"She really loves him, maybe she really just feels grateful." Graham nodded. "Or maybe she's warming up to you. I mean, you did help her with Gold and now this…who knows maybe you'll get a kiss out of it."

Emmett laughed. "One can only hope."

"Just don't run off to Boston and get another tattoo."

"Shut up!"

* * *

_**AN:** I might or might not write a one shot, or maybe a flash back here of how Emmett got his new (but still yellow) car. It's an interesting tale of stripping and running from obssesed fans :P _


End file.
